


The Foundling

by MorbidDramaMaker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fair Folk, Han Solo is dead sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by ACOTR, Inspired by Elithien, Inspired by Fanart, Oral Sex, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person Limited, Post-Star Wars Prequel Trilogy & Pre-Star Wars: Original Trilogy, Prince Ben Solo, Seelie Court, Sex, The Force Is Replaced By Magic (Star Wars), Unseelie Court, courts, fey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidDramaMaker/pseuds/MorbidDramaMaker
Summary: Left as a changeling among the mortals, Rey finds her way back into the world of fey and her magical heritage. The Seelie Court and its Queen Leia welcome her back with open arms. However, Unseelie King Snoke has his eye on the powerful young knight, and sends his right hand, the formidable Kylo Ren, to retrieve the foundling and bring her back into their fold.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars isn't mine, etc.
> 
> Pairing: Reylo
> 
> Universe: AU, medieval fey set between the Seelie and Unseelie Courts
> 
> I've been very inspired in this AU by Elithien, an amazing artist who's drawn some breathtaking Reylo pieces in addition to ACOTAR art, and some crossover. Faeries have always held a soft spot in my heart, so this AU made so much sense to me.
> 
> In addition to Elithien, I've been devouring a lot of Holly Black and brushing up on my favorite chapters of ACOTAR. The Poison Prince by blossomtoxin was also a huge inspiration for this.
> 
> There's definitely been some research put into this, HOWEVER, I'm being pretty loosey goosey with how I'm defining faeries and their court system. I'm also still describing people as men and women as opposed to "fey women" or "faerie male," because it's not to my taste.
> 
> This is another piece making the move over from FF.net.

**XXX**

The party moved along the desolate landscape at a steady pace, their horses picking their way through craggy rock and sharp ravines. Riding in twos, they had paired themselves off into like-minded companions. The leader, a dark-haired man with bright eyes and a quick smile, rode next to a young women with black hair pulled back in a bun, blunt bangs contrasted by round cheeks.

Behind them were two others who sat in their saddles with significantly less confidence. They too were a man and woman. Astride a white mare rode the youngest member of the party, a slight girl with tanned skin and short brown hair just brushing her shoulders. A bridge of freckles peppered her snub nose. The man beside her rode a chestnut stallion. He had darker skin and kind eyes, and when he was relaxed he smiled easily with brilliant white teeth. Today he was uneasy, a heavy tension in his broad shoulders.

Finn, the only human in their party, kept a close eye on the scenery. He was careful not to stray too far from Rey, even though he was partnered with Rose, who rode ahead. Being newer to the group, they were companionable in their anxiety.

Rey's stress was less apparent. She kept one hand close to the hilt of her sword. Though being fey herself, it was all very new to her as well and it was the first time she had ventured beyond the court's territory since her arrival a few months ago. She mostly wanted to keep her spirit's up for Finn's sake, who tended to panic a little more easily than the others in their party.

"They still haven't said why this guy is so important," he murmured to Rey. "We're traveling all this way for a hermit?"

Rey shrugged. "He is supposedly the queen's brother and was once one of the best knights of any court."

"That still doesn't explain why we're tracking him down. He clearly doesn't care to be found." Finn gestured to the unforgiving landscape around them. "No one who wants visitors lives in a place like this."

Poe half-turned to call back, "The queen needs him. That's all we need to know."

Rose rolled her eyes, smiling. "It probably has something to do with the fact that he's the only one the Unseelie Court has ever been afraid of. Luke was the one who ended the last war between the courts. My guess is with the new king, Leia wants some insurance against another war happening."

This seemed to make sense. Rey reflected on what she'd heard of the mysterious Luke, the last of his ancient knight's order, the brother to the king who had been powerful beyond belief, and then one day simply left the protection of the Seelie Court.

"Why did he leave?" she asked absently. She'd only been in the Seelie Court for two months. The politics were confusing and Rey feared she would not fully grasp them for years to come.

Poe seemed to have relented on his no-gossip rule. Rubbing the back of his neck, he considered. "There have been rumors that he fell in love with the lady of the Autumn Court. They're the lower court to Unseelie," he explained to Rey. "And if it's true, it was a forbidden tryst. The courts do not tend to mingle, unless making alliances."

"And why wouldn't the Seelie approve of such an alliance?"

"Mara's court took a firm side with the Unseelie in the last war. There were things the Autumn Court did that some would deem unforgivable."

Finn exchanged a look with Rey. As the two newest members of the court, they had formed a bit of bond. Finn had stumbled into the complex fey court around the same time she had. Despite his infatuation with the faerie he'd followed, he had still found himself treading water at times. Having both come from human upbringings, they'd struck a quick rapport.

Rey was thankful for his friendship — and thankful that Rose, his partner, did not seem to mind their closeness. Finn had been found by Rose during a hunt, lost in a forest that bordered Seelie lands. She'd taken an instant liking to him and Leia had graciously allowed her to bring him to court. It was not unusual, especially in the Seelie Court, for fey to have human companions — though Rey speculated on the willingness on the humans part. Finn's presence was voluntary. He was smitten with Rose. Rey, having spent the majority of her life around humans, found him far more comfortable than the fey that were to be her "people."

Two months ago, she had been living on the outskirts of the village where she'd been found as a child. Raised among an order of nuns until she was thirteen, she'd then been sent to a local farm to act as a maid to the family. When the home's patriarch proved to be more than a little interested in cornering Rey in the scullery and putting his hands up her skirt than, she'd fled. And from then on the die had been cast — she was rejected from the others in her community, labeled a whore and worse.

When she had been found by Poe, she was living on scavenged mushrooms, foraged berries, and what she could catch in snares, living in what was little more than a shack. Poe immediately recognized her as something more than human. She was brought to court, where being tested she was found to be surprising proficient in magic.

Indebted to the Queen and her foremost knight, she had not questioned Leia when the queen asked her to join the party to find Luke. Now she wondered after the purpose in finding someone who clearly did not want to be found.

Luke reminded her a little of herself. She'd been hardly more than a hermit when Poe found her. Perhaps the knight might understand why she'd been left behind.

That question had occupied her far more. Changelings were not uncommon by any means, but for the fey left behind to be returned to the world of faerie was exceedingly rare.

She felt grateful that Leia had accepted her into her court. As Poe explained it, the Winter and Autumn Courts were known for leaving their weaklings with mortals. Since Leia had taken up the throne of the Seelie, the Summer Court, she'd abolished the practice. The lower Spring Court, controlled Lando, had followed suit. There was little doubt that Unseelie blood ran through her veins, yet she was welcomed. Rey was determined to prove herself, to pay back her debt to her queen and her friends. Perhaps finding the queen's brother would be a first step towards showing her worth.

**XXX**

Dameron was a familiar face, as was Tico. She appeared pale at the sight of him. He noticed that she edged closer to the serious-faced young man. Kylo Ren was surprised to see her with a human — Rose Tico was perhaps the last fey he'd ever consider to entrap a human.

The only person who truly held his attention, however, was the slight female behind the human. Her hazel eyes were wide but unflinching as they took him in. There was no doubt this was the one Snoke was looking for. Poe moved to stand before her as if sensing Kylo's interest.

"Strange to see such a large party of Seelie Fey in a place such as this." He let the statement hang in the air as the group shifted uncomfortably.

Ever brash, Dameron responded, a hand casually stretching back to the crossbow strapped to his shoulders. "A pleasure seeing you as well, Ren. I'm surprised your master lets to stray so far from home by yourself."

The words prickled, but he paid them no mind. "Unfortunately I rarely see the comforts of home. I'm often kept working. What brings your party to these parts?"

He could see Tico squeezing her companion's forearm, reassuring him.

Poe spoke too casually. "We're on our way to the Spring Court. Her highness has correspondence to share with Lord Lando."

"Such an impressive group for just a few letters." He could not help but look at her again. She watched him, impassive as he observed the group.

Poe shrugged. "Her highness is particular in her desires."

He had no doubt that they were, in fact, searching for the blasted old hermit. And they were not too far off if the info that pixie gave him was at all accurate. Based on what Snoke had told him, they were hoping to bring Luke back to the Seelie Court to train the new arrival — the girl, Rey. He's determined to prevent this.

"Best of luck," he murmured. And without another word, he passed, knowing that they watched as he rode away. Soon enough, they would be the ones being watched.

It was only a matter of hours before they were foolish enough to separate. They made camp for the night, with Tico caring for their mounts, Dameron building a fire, and Rey and Finn being sent to find something for dinner. Finn didn't seem like he was capable of doing more than berry picking, but the girl had a bow and appeared perfected adept at using it. Silent, Kylo Ren tracks their progress, listening to a weary Rey guide her friend through some of the more basic tenants of scavenging. She's done this before.

When she runs off to retrieve a rabbit, he makes himself known. Standing before the dead creature, he waits for her to approach. Her fear is palpable, though she does little more than freeze — just like a rabbit. In moments (though longer than it should have taken, if Kylo were being honest) Finn appeared at her side. He too was soon overwhelmed by fear. His reaction was overly bold. Taking Rey's hand, he made to put himself between them.

"You're slowing her down," Kylo Ren said simply, handing over the rabbit. "I've no doubt if she were by herself, she'd have ten of these by now."

"What are you doing here?" the young man snarled. He truly wasn't much younger than Kylo himself. But it felt better to think of him as naive.

"I don't believe you are the master of these woods." One brow rose.

"I've heard of you,"' Finn said. "You left your own court to sit at the feet of Snoke. His loyal dog."

Kylo chose to ignore him. "What do you think? Could you have felled more without this one hanging on? It seems that might be all he's good for, anyway. Trailing behind like a dog"

That struck the appropriate nerve. Finn shoved forward, not seeing the flash of steel from inside Kylo's cloak in time. The dagger was swift, cutting through the leather of the young mortal male's jacket with ease. He stumbled onto the forest floor. Rey let out a cry and followed, hands fluttering over the wound in her friend's side. Kylo stood over them, waiting. When it was clear that Finn was not inches from death she rose quickly, withdrawing her own sword.

The steel's surface gleamed even in the dim forest light. Kylo let the echo of his sword being removed from its saber follow hers. He already felt breathless with the prospect of defeating her.

The girl struck first, and with surprising force. She was clumsy, of course, and seemed to have only the basics down, but she didn't falter when he struck back. The clatter of their blade striking was music to his ears. In some ways, it felt like dancing as they move back and forth, back and forth, to a rhythm only they knew.

Of course, she was soon on the ground, his blade at her throat. He held her there with a sheer push of magical power, pushing down with what appeared to be some effort.

"You are good," he said, breathing heavily. Sweat drips down her brow. He has the strong desire to haul her back up and throw her back into the fight — the adrenaline sings in his veins. "There is some pure instinct there that is serving you well. But you could be so much better. Come to the Unseelie Court. You'll learn more than poetry or flower-arranging or whatever fluff they're filling you within Leia's court."

"Never," she said through bared teeth.

He smiled down at her. He could see it now, see what had been hiding behind those hazel eyes earlier — a storm. A delicious swirl of rage.

To his surprise, a sudden force was thrown up against his loosened grip against her. He very nearly stumbled as the clumsy, unfocused power was shoved forward. His own hold had to quickly tighten to ward off shifting. With a twist of his fingers, she was pushed down again, ground into the dirt.

The knowledge that someone so new to their world, so untrained could get in such a lucky shot made Kylo smiled.

"They'll not understand you," he murmured, almost gently. Kneeling so he was level with her, he looked at her with eyes that were dark and amused. "Not as I can. I can see the stuff you are made of, and it's not Seelie."

_"Rey."_

They both looked up. Across the clearing, Finn had managed to sit up against the trunk of a nearby and was wincing, hand pressed against his side. Scarlet seeped through his fingers as he rasped her name. Without a single thought of the knight looming over her, Rey shoved off the magic forcing her down, surged to her feet and sprinted towards her companion.

Finn's face was bloodless. Her hands fluttered over him, murmuring curses as she packed the wound with the scarf she tore off her neck.

When she looked back, Kylo Ren was gone.

Too far from their camp to simply run and get help, Rey was forced to drape Finn's arm around her shoulder and coax him to stand and allow her to slowly drag him back to the others. She could already picture the horror on Rose's face.

Finn was close to losing consciousness. She wasn't sure what would happen then — she wouldn't be able to carry him. Leaving him behind was hardly an option, not with Kylo Ren still stalking about. And the night was coming.

"Stay with me," she said through gritted teeth. They were fighting for every inch of ground. "We're nearly there."

They weren't but she had to keep him awake — keep him awake — keep him aw—

A figure stood before them, on the higher ground. For a fearful heartbeat, she thought it was the black cloak of the fey she'd just finished fighting. But the figure shifted, and it was soon clear that it did not have the same bulk as Kylo. Just as they moved forward, their slate-colored cloak whipping through the mist that had descended upon them, Finn sank to his knees and fainted, dragging Rey with him.

Too worried for her friend she ignored the approaching figure. Kneeling, she patted Finn's cheek frantically, repeating his name over and over —

"Your companion has lost too much blood."

The face peering down at her was weathered with age and bearded. Rey realized with surprised that while this person was fey, they were entirely unglamored. When he pulled back the hood of his cloak, revealing a hand cast in silver, her heart leapt to her throat.

She took a risk. "Can you help us?"

**XXX**

Rose let out a cry when the trio stepped into the firelight. Slumped between Rey and Luke, Finn's head lolled. He was no longer bleeding, but rust-colored stains had claimed most his linen shirt. They lay him gently on one of the pallets along the large boulder that protected the south side of their camp.

Poe remained standing while Rose examined her companion. "What happened?"

"Kylo Ren," was all the Rey said tightly. "I take it we are lucky to be alive."

"If he kept you alive, it was for a reason," said the older fey, eyes on the stranger in their midst. "Who is your friend?"

An amused expression crossed the older man's worn features. "I take it you have been looking for me. When I found Rey in the woods I thought I might make the hunt easier for you."

Poe's on-edge demeanor shifted immediately to awe. "Forgive me, my lord. I did not recognize —"

Luke wave him off with his silver hand — the hand that supposedly his own father had removed when he was little more than a boy — a took a seat before the fire. "None of that my lord, business. I left my birthright long ago."

Poe followed him, taking a seat on the log that they'd hauled to one side. He gestured for Rey to follow, and she hesitantly left Rose and Finn's side.

"It's your sister, sir. Her majesty has sent us to request that you accompany us back to court. There are rumors that the Unseelie Court is planning a strike. She would ask that you return to fight and help train our people."

Luke was more preoccupied with the stew that hung over the fire. "She summons me about every ten years, boy," he said, lifting the lid of the pot to examine its contents. "The courts get their feathers ruffled every so often and she puts out the call for me and nothing ever comes of it."

Rey glanced at Poe. He did not seem surprised that the old knight was refusing, making light of the danger. He set his mouth into what Rey recognized as his "negotiation smile," and forged ahead.

"There is a new king. Snoke has no interest in peace. He rules with an iron fist — pardon — and keeps two vile creatures to do his bidding." Here Poe paused, presumably for dramatic effect. "Kylo Ren is one of them."

Luke, for his part, did not appear concerned. He had begun ladling out three bowls of soup, passing one to Rey and then Poe.

"My nephew made it clear long ago that he did not require my meddling. I don't know why my sister believes it would do any good."

"Nephew," Rey cried. "He's your —"

Luke's smile was bitter. He glanced at Poe, shaking his head. "You didn't tell them before embarking on this quest?"

Poe had the decency to look embarrassed. "It was not mine to tell."

Luke scoffed. He turned to Rey. "Kylo Ren, or as he was formerly known, Ben Solo, is my nephew. He left his mother's court and ceased being my apprentice nearly over a century ago after he killed his father."

It was a lot to take in. She cradled her soup and watched as Luke sat to start on his. He appeared untroubled as he spooned the thin broth into his mouth. Rey turned to Poe.

"He trained Kylo Ren? The greatest knight in the realm and he trained the fey who sits at the right hand of Snoke."

"Which is exactly why they want me to train you," the knight in question said around another spoonful.

Eyes wide, she nearly gave herself whiplash turning to look at Poe. "Is that true?"

"Eh," He rubbed the back of his neck. "We hoped that if Luke could be persuaded to return with us he might be open to the proposition. You and Finn both."

"Finn's a human!" From where she sat by his side, Rose gave Rey a dark look. "Sorry," she said hastily. "I only meant he's not got any magic."

"No," agreed Poe. "But he's got some potential with a sword, much like you. Leia believes it would be best if you were both trained. If we are going to war…."

He didn't finish that thought. Luke placed his bowl on the boulder next to him, leaning back. He evaluated Rey, scanning her with a detached expression. Awkward, Rey simply looked back. After a moment, he nodded, seeming to be satisfied with what he saw.

"I won't go back with you," he announced. "I don't have a place in the courts anymore."

"Please, your sister —"

"Will get on fine without, as she had for over a hundred years." He folded his hands. "Leia doesn't need me. She needs new blood, which is why you are here."

This was directed at Rey. She didn't respond.

"You held him off," Luke continued, conversationally. "Hell, you impressed him enough that he let you live."

"He asked me to join the Unseelie Court."

Rose, who had found a seat around the fire, exclaimed the same time as Poe. Rey ignored them. She was too focused on the old knight, who was smiling.

"My nephew must have found you special, indeed, to invite such competition to his court." Luke was thoughtful. "I will train you."

Relief swept across Poe. "You'll come back?"

"No." The knight snorted. "Certainly not. But Rey may stay. Three months. I'll give her a trial run."

"What about Finn?" Rose asked. She had approached the group. Rey could tell she wanted this, badly, for her partner. How difficult it must be, she thought.

Luke glanced at the sleeping young man. "I've never trained a human. If he makes a full recovery, we shall see."

This seemed to assuage the dark-haired fey. She moved away from the fire, bearing two bowls as she made her way back to her companion.

Poe sighed. "Leia will not be happy."

Luke shrugged. "I suspect this is exactly what my sister hoped for. She might huff a bit upon your return, but I doubt any of you will see the dungeons for this."

**XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my confession is I hadn't seen Rise of Skywalker while I wrote this almost 6 months ago -- and I still haven't.

**XXXX**

Training with Luke initially seemed to mostly be doing chores. She hunted, she cut firewood, she searched the forest for obscure herbs, she cleaned the small shack he called a stable. Twice he had her move large boulders from around various places near his hut. Rey quickly resented the busy work and Luke's non-committal grunts when she asked questions about magic or sword technique.

Just when she was about to burst, he approached her on the fourth day with a practice sword. When she caught it without looking up from sharpening his old rusted ax, Luke smiled.

The swordplay was her favorite. Unlike their magic lessons, the sword came to her easily. She had a raw instinct, something that Luke remarked upon as difficult to train. Still, for all of her instinct she had little discipline, forcing the frequent practice of form and control. As Luke explained, it was not merely knocking sticks together. It was a practiced strategy.

"You're giving yourself away," he explained when she'd once again been thrown to the ground. "Your intentions are too clear. I knew you were going to strike there because you told me with your eyes."

"Am I not supposed to look?" she snapped, incredulous.

The old knight sighed, helping her to her feet. "Perhaps you should not."

Thus began a series of trials using a blindfold. Luke not only worked to make her other senses keener. After she's shown some level of mastery, he challenged her to keep her eyes glued to a spot behind his shoulder as they sparred in an attempt to rid her of her tell.

She ended more sessions on her ass than she liked, but by the end of their second week, she'd managed to best him once. For that Luke had allowed her to finish practice early — so they could focus more time on magic.

Two weeks into her training and Rey could barely summon an item from across the main room of Luke's cottage. Concentrating proved difficult and she ended most lessons with roaring headache. Luke explained that it was normal for changelings to struggle. The few that did manage to make it back to Fey homelands were at a great disadvantage — they'd not been raised around magic, had not cultivated the necessary skills. Mastering it so late in life was not unheard of, but it was a struggle.

"Not many changelings find their way back," he explained. "The fey have so few children, and those that are sent away are usually deemed weak — the idea is that they might die or they could thrive for a time with a human family, living a typical number of years to a human. It is rare indeed for a changeling to make their way back to us, and rarer still that any would return with a strength towards magic. You might be the first in nearly two centuries."

"So I was left because I was a weakling?"

He was thoughtful. "It seems to me that might not be the case. You have an unusual amount of power for one who has grown apart from us. I do not think you would have been left for any lack of strength."

"Why would the Unseelie leave a magical child to an out-of-the-way village?" Rey's brow furrowed. "It makes no sense."

But he said no more. Instead, he made her practice levitating vases for nearly an hour before releasing her to tend to her aching head.

XXX

They were in the middle of a quiet dinner in the middle of the third week when she ventured to ask about his nephew. Luke paused, looking suddenly weary.

"I was carrying on the tradition of our father and the knights of his order. Ben had skill and raw power, it was clear that he would be a great king someday. But he needed tempering. My sister thought if I could train him alongside my other pupils it would do him some good. So he was sent off to train with me." Luke considered the fire, brows knitting together. "He proved to be more like my father than any of us imagined. Anakin had been powerful too but was seduced by the Unseelie Court's promises. His deception killed our mother, the Queen of the Seelie. I soon realized the darkness in Ben. I had visions of him taking the same path."

"How could he be so drawn to them, with you as an uncle and Leia a mother?" Rey could not understand. The Seelie Court was the itinerant of all that was good and light. How could anyone willingly leave?

Luke shook his head. "He had fear — too much fear — and a desire to control what could not be. Try as I might he was not content with the limits placed upon him. Snoke was, at the time, a mere advisor to the Unseelie King. He soon targeted Ben as a means of getting himself on the throne. It did not take much to seduce my nephew — promises of power were more than enough."

Rey hugged herself. Despite the snugness of the cottage, she felt suddenly cold. "And what happened to his father?"

The lines in his face seemed to grow deeper with that question. He stood, placing his bowl on the sideboard. Back to Rey, he sighed.

"Han was my friend," he said softly. "We fought together. He was like a brother to me and I couldn't have been happier that he married my sister. I was honored when they asked me to train their son…."

He drifted off, hands tightening on the wood of the sideboard. Rey could make out the white of his strained knuckles. After a moment he resumed speaking slowly.

"Snoke told Ben he needed to prove himself worthy. Foolish. The boy should have thought, for a moment, why they were so keen on him. But he wasn't always good at slowing down, considering…by that time he'd already divorced himself from his mother's court. He'd been gone two years. He summoned his father, frantic, claiming to need aid, that he'd made a mistake. Han loved his son. He had not lost hope. So he went. And to prove to Snoke that he could be molded into the weapon the Unseelie wanted, Ben killed his father."

Here Luke paused. He looked gray as he turned back to resume his seat before the hearth. "When Ben left, I ceased teaching. My few students dispersed. Many of them have established fine careers. But some quit altogether after seeing what had become of their classmate — they didn't want to risk facing him someday."

"So that is why you have not taken on any more pupils," Rey surmised. Her eyes were soft.

"The Snoke wants you," he said gravely. "You're a changeling with a rare amount of power. You are raw and ready to be shaped. He believes that if he can bring you to his side, he will have enough force to fell my sister's court And we cannot say where your lineage lies, Rey. So my sister was right in sending you here. The Seelie Court needs a champion."

This was a lot of expectation to place upon someone who only realized faeries existed a mere three months ago. Rey clasped her hands nervously. Her whole life she'd been an outcast — first a babe left on the steps of a church, then a meek housemaid, a savage hermit, cast away to the peripheral of society….The notion that she could be a hero, a champion, a knight….

Luke nudged the fire, stoking it so the flames shivered. "We ought to sleep. It'll be a long day tomorrow — we're going to the Dagobah Caverns."

The ominous sound of this announcement kept Rey up for several hours, thinking about all that he had said.

XXX

Before dawn Rey found herself saddling her mare. The horse puffed out gray mist as Rey tightened straps around her middle, patient as she swung astride and waited for Luke. He rode a weary bay gelding who trotted with a note of annoyance at having been awoken so early. Since Rey's arrival, both horses had been getting fat in the meadow just a stone's throw from the cottage.

They rode in companionable silence. The question of what, exactly, they were doing felt strangely forbidding. Scenarios flickered through Rey's mind. What could be in a cave that was so integral to her training?

As there was no path, their horses picked their way through overgrowth and brush. Luke's gelding, Hazelnut, snorted from annoyance. Mallow, Rey's steady mare, simply trod on, unbothered by the terrain.

Finally Luke pulled to a stop. They were deep in the forest. The trees here were massive and as old as the rocks that marked the entrance to what Rey presumed was the Dagobah Cave. The shadowy gap that served as the threshold was unmistakable. It looked like a portal between worlds, overgrown and draped in greenery. She eased Mallow to a stop and slowly dismounted. Once on the ground, her hand went to the hilt at her hip.

"You will not need your weapons."

Luke's face was unreadable as Rey uneasily removed her belt, tucked the scabbard onto one of the straps of Mallow's saddle. She didn't surrender the dagger strapped to her waist nor the knife in her boot, choosing to pretend to have forgotten them. It wasn't that she didn't trust Luke — rather, she didn't want to take any chances.

When it became clear that no further instruction was going to be shared she steeled herself and entered the cave.

Cobwebs greeted her. Rey gently swept them away and crept forward until she had lost the light of the entrance. She found herself descending deep into the earth, with the occasional break in stones ahead letting in the barest cracks of light. Her journey felt as though it was an age, yet took no time at all.

XXX

Years from now, if someone asked, it would be very difficult to verbalize what she had seen in the Dagobah Cave. Verbalizing it proved difficult, though if forced to she could sum it up in one word — abandonment.

Demons were to be found in the cave. Demons and darkness and desire.

XXX

When she emerged, it was nearing dusk. Rey was visibly shaken. Luke wordlessly handed her a woolen blanket from off the back of her mare, which she wrapped around her shoulders mindlessly. He next passed her a small flask, warning her gently from taking too much. The beverage inside was instantly warming. Rey slumped against the log Luke sat upon, taking small sips from the flask and staring ahead.

"My master didn't provide much aftercare when it was my time to visit the cave," he said wryly. "Nor was I given much warning. Though perhaps that is for the best. What did you see?"

Rey took a long breath. "It felt like a memory. Watching my parents, being taken away. They were crying. I was crying. Then…"

Luke waited, not pushing for her to continue.

"What was that?" she finally broke out, turning to look at her master. "That cave — it's not normal."

He nodded. "That is the Dagobah cave. Generations of knights have endured the trials within, coming to better understand their fears."

"Why?"

"Because fear is the enemy of light."

She frowned, capping the flask. "But fear is…everyone has fear."

"Yes," he agreed. "And too many people let their fear overtake them. The darkness feeds off fear — the Unseelie consume it — and when we do not check our fears, do not hold ourselves into account, we can lose ourselves. Your fear is to be abandoned. Is that why you fight so hard for my sister's court? Do you think if you do not prove yourself that you will lose what you have gained there? That if you do not preserve the status quo you might slip into solitude once more."

Rey couldn't answer right away. She supposed he wasn't wrong. But it wasn't that simple. "I have friends with the Seelie," she explained. "They are like family to me. I don't want to see them hurt."

"You don't always have a choice," he answered gently. The old knight simply looked at her, appearing slightly sad.

They interrupted the horses, who had been grazing lazily since Rey entered the cave. It would soon be dark and it was safer to be indoors once night fell. She was afraid that she might fall asleep in the saddle with Mallow's calm tread, however, the continual navigation around the overgrown forest floor prevented her from losing focus.

"What do you see in there?" Rey ventured to asked after riding in silence for some time.

He did not reply for a long moment. After a while, he spoke slowly. "I saw my friends dying because I had failed to save them. I saw myself turning into my father, abandoning my morals. There were other temptations…I've always been afraid to make the wrong choices. It's with age that I've learned it is less about right or wrong and has more to do with making the outcomes right for you."

"Is that what you've done since Ben?" The question is blurted before she can think. Rey blushes madly. But Luke is thoughtful.

"I suppose it is. There were many times I put off making a choice because of my fear. And eventually, the choices were made for me."

Mara Jade instantly came to mind. Rey wondered if that was the choice he'd never made. Did he regret that lack of decision? She nearly asked, but Luke's pensive expression was forbidding.

Rey was quiet for the remainder of their journey back to the cottage, pondering her own experience in the cave.

XXX

Morning began with meditation before chores. The morning after her encounter in the Dagobah Cave, Rey found focus difficult. She reached and grasped, but every time it seemed her mind settle it slipped away. Luke noted her frustration and dismissed her early.

Rey took some of her frustration out on a few of the logs out by the shabby stable. Using the ax, she split a few of the large ones, her muscles straining as she swung down. The crack that followed was terribly satisfying. Soon she had enough logs split to guarantee a week's worth of fires. Arms screaming, she put the ax back on the hooks in the stable. Luke met her in the door of the gut, brows raised. He held a few of the small steel traps she preferred in one hand.

"I believe we are in need of more meat for tonight's stew."

Rey grinned. He was giving her a bit of a day off from practice.

She set off on foot, in her cloak and with her dagger on her hip. Luke had given her a few tips on where she might set the traps. Rabbits were his preference, but he wasn't too picky.

The traps were set and Rey spent her time waiting in one of the clearings in the middle of the forest. Spring was coming, soon, and she practiced her meditation again among the shoots of new green leaves, letting the earthy breeze relax her. This time, she was more successful. Her mind still wandered to thoughts of the cave, but it didn't feel as though she were fighting against the thoughts anymore. They were less intrusive, more curious than fearful.

When the sun cast low shadows amid the trees she stood and began her rounds of the traps. Two had successfully snared rabbits. Another had been triggered but was empty. And the forth —

Rey approached the final trap to the sound of rustling. When she picked her way through the trees she caught a flash of orange and heard an unmistakable shriek. A brilliant red fox was stuck by its forepaw, mournfully crying. When it saw the trap's owner, the creature hissed.

She hesitated. Ethics dictated she release the poor thing from its misery.

It wasn't clear what made her do it. The animal's hiss turned into a high-pitched whine that struck her right in the chest, and suddenly she was on her knees, one hand pulling open the metal jaw that had consumed the fox's paw, another gently pressing the animal down. She had done this a thousand times — taken out her knife and —

But instead, she wrapped a hand around the wound. The bone was clearly broken, nearly in two. The red and white of the animal's arm was a sticky liver color from dried blood. Rey ignored the feeling. She ignored everything for a moment as she pressed her palm into the broken fur and skin. The fox thrashed angrily against her, shrieking again. Then, it stilled.

The young fey removed her hands. It was wet with blood, but the fox's arm was no longer in two unsettling pieces. A little dazed, it skittered backward, rustling against the dead leaves. Its bushy orange white-tipped tail switched, large black eyes staring up at Rey.

The fox was just as stunned as she was. Rey wanted to laugh, but for the creature's sake, she simply pressed her lips in a silent smile.

The poor fox bared its teeth at its savior. Rey tossed removed one of the rabbits from her belt and cautiously laid it out for the fox before she removed the trap's stake and back away. The wary fox didn't move, but when Rey walked away, she thought she heard another rustle.

Back at Luke's cottage, he seemed surprised that she'd only managed one rabbit. He didn't complain, however, and let her clean it outside before bringing it in to make manageable pieces for stew. The old knight was pleased, however, to see that his apprentice seemed of sounder mind than when she'd left that morning.

**XXXXX**


	3. Chapter 3

**XXXX**

The three months Luke had agreed to were too soon past. He grudgingly admitted that she had made progress — she had bested him at least twice in their sparring during their final week and she hardly ever dropped anything that she attempted to lift with magic anymore. Rey would be the first admit that she was just proficient in her ability to handle her newfound magic. Luke believed there was more to teach her in that area — much more. But he was not yet ready.

"There are those in my sister's court who can show you just as well as I how to summon lightning and start fires," he said dismissively. "And any green witch can pull water from the air."

"But they are not you," Rey replied. They were sitting before his hearth once more, finishing dinner after a long day of chores and study. "You've shown me so much, Luke, and I know there is more for me to learn. Please. We can write to your sister. She'll let me have more time, I know it."

The old knight sighed. "It is not a matter of what her majesty will allow. I cannot bring myself to teach you any further. I swore off it years ago. These months have been good for both of us, but I know my limits. I know what she wants to use you for. I stopped building weapons the day my own blood turned against me."

Rey set down her bowl with such force the table rattled. "I'm not a mere weapon, I'm a mage. I want to help your sister! I want to protect my friends, my court. The people I love. Why are you so determined to be above it?"

Luke straighten in his chair. "I've seen the results of my meddling. War does not recognize courts factions. It does not discriminate in who it takes. I refuse to be a part of its provocation."

"She wants to be prepared."

Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples. "Rey. I have no doubt my sister has the best of intentions. But you have no idea what is coming."

At that, she stood up, flinging herself from the hut. He winced as she slammed the door behind her.

Rey rattled around the yard for a bit before she found herself in the stable. "Stable" was a generous description for what was little more than a lean-to. Luke's chickens moved out of her way as she entered, squawking when she gets a little too close with her foot.

Mallow stood patiently as her mistress stroked her neck. She blinked liquid black eyes at the young fey whose brow was furrowed. Perhaps Luke was right. Maybe it was best if she went back home. Offered what she could. He wasn't going to save them. And she was hardly a hero….but she could try.

"I know that you are doing only what you think it right."

The old knight had followed her out. His hand flashed as he lit the lamp next to the door of the lean-to.

Rey watched him warily. "I want to be prepared. To have the skills I need to protect them."

Luke crossed to his own horse, stroking Hazelnut's velvet nose with the back of one finger. "Rey. There is something I learned in war that I hope I can share so you don't have to learn it as I did. You can't protect them. It is out of your control. The most you can do is trust each other to do your best. No amount of training will enable you to save everyone."

His blue-green eyes were weathered. Rey wondered if he was thinking of Han. Or of Leia, when she was held prisoner by the Hutts. No one spoke of it, but Rey knew that the Queen — then princess — had suffered much by the hands of the Hutts. Not all scars, she knew, were visible.

Or was it his mother? His mother, whom his father tried to protect and ultimately ended up slaying?

She nodded, eyes still locked onto his. "I want to do what I can," she said quietly. "Isn't that enough?"

He turned back to Hazelnut, who was nudging the hand that was currently neglecting the gelding. "You are strong and able. I have no doubt you will prove yourself an admirable foe to my sister's enemies. I just do not wish to see you broken by the expectations placed upon you."

"Then help me rise to meet those expectations."

Luke sighed. "I cannot, Rey. Please do not keep asking it of me."

When silence stretched between them for longer than a few beats, the old knight sighed again. "You should leave. Tomorrow. My sister will be expecting you. If you leave early and stay steady, it is only a three day ride back to her court."

There was a hollow feeling in her throat. "Very well," she said woodenly. "Goodnight."

With that she made her way back inside, climbing up into the loft where she'd spent every night since arriving at the cottage, heart aching to know it was her last.

XXX

On the second day of her journey, Rey found herself riding through a particularly heavy downpour. Normally the young knight would have stopped to wait out the rain, but she was in a hurry to get back into the safe embrace of her court. Part of her journey took her through a section of Unseelie lands, and if she could help it she was not intent on staying long.

Mallow was not happy to be getting soaked for her rider's sake. She trudged along, shaking her mane off ruefully every few minutes and huffing her displeasure. Rey promised her carrots and apples and sweet dry hay. The horse was not appeased.

Their trek was paused that afternoon when Rey spotted a figure blocking their path on the bridge ahead. The creaky wooden structure oversaw a ravine. With the rain and mist, the cloaked figure appeared rather ominous. They appeared to have no horse, and simply stood directly in the middle of the bridge, center to the road.

Waiting.

Rey halted Mallow at the entrance to the bridge. They were near to the boundary of the Unseelie part of the map. Taking chances was not something she was keen on doing here. She slid off the saddle and walked forward with one hand on the hilt of her blade, thankful that the fold of her cloak hid the movement.

"Do I need to answer some riddles?" she asked wryly as she blinked back rain. She stopped about three yards from the figure. "Or do you have some other task for me to complete?"

Kylo Ren sneered out from his hood. His lips twitched in amusement, however. How is it he appeared so put together while she looked like a waterlogged rat?

"My uncle is sending you back so soon," he remarked. "Have you truly outgrown such a master so quickly?"

Rey thought her expression was schooled, but Kylo Ren's examination was thorough.

"Ah. The old man turned away yet another student." The knight sneered. "He is afraid of his own power. Afraid of an apprentice who might outpace him again."

"You are nothing like Luke Skywalker," Rey snarled. Her hand tightened on her hilt, but Kylo Ren just loomed closer.

"No, I'm not," he breathed. He smelled of pine and smoke, mixed with something surprisingly warm. "I'm nothing like that weak, miserable old hermit who hides away from the world in shame. I would know better, I would help you reach your full potential instead of teaching you a few parlor tricks and sending you on your way."

Rey didn't think, she simply shoved the much taller fey, ducking away as she withdrew her blade.

Kylo laughed. It was a bark, a laugh that said he wasn't really amused. But his dark eyes were liquid as he took her in.

"You're eager to test yourself. I promise you, whatever Luke added to your repertoire, he hasn't made you my match. Not yet."

"I hardly want to waste my time with you," the younger knight spat. "You're not worth my energy."

He merely smirked, hand going to the hilt of his own sword. It was larger than hers, heavier too, but that wasn't necessarily to his advantage. Rey knew she could be quicker.

"You're disappointed," he said. "Disappointed that he turned you away. He's scared of his own power, he doesn't want to share it with an undeserving foundling his sister had taken in. Because what could you know of power?"

She quivered. It wasn't just the cold and the rain that soaked to her bones. Kylo had found a nerve and not just struck it — he had stripped it bare and crushed it under the heel of his finely-polished boots.

His voice dropped, becoming so soft she almost couldn't make him out over the precipitation. "But I know better. You'd know exactly what to do with that power. I bet you have already exceeded what he's taught you. You have so much potential. Why are you letting them waste it?"

"Because I'm not a traitor, like you," she snapped. "I don't turn my back on the people who love me."

At this, the older fey scoffed. "Those who love me? My mother, who abandoned me to my uncle's little cult? My father, who was disappointed he had a mage for a son? My uncle, who tried to kill me when he realized my powers had grown beyond his?"

Rey's mind stuttered at this information. "He wouldn't!" she cried. "You're lying!"

And without a second thought she surged forward.

Kylo's sword was out and ready to meet hers in a flash. The clang of steel on steel echoed throughout the valley. She cut forward, meeting his blade again and again. Kylo's face had gone almost deadly in its lack of expression as he held her offer, appearing to be putting forth minimal effort. He didn't make any attempts to actually hurt her — merely overpower the fey before him. She gritted her teeth as they danced against the wet wood, rain mingling with her tears of frustration. He wasn't the least bit stressed. Kylo was making no effort to mask his emotions, and she felt the tendrils wrap around her. Rey shoved her mental blocks against him. The attempt to ward him off on two fronts was taking.

"You're pushing yourself too hard," he said when they'd paused. "You're going to wear yourself out, chasing me."

Focus, Luke's voice echoed in her head harshly. She was expending all of her energy on attacking and not allowing him to come to her. Immediately, frustrated and guilty with herself, Rey pulled back. She took the opportunity to slam the gates to her mind shut as well, giving one final great push to evict him.

Kylo grinned lazily as he surged towards her, his hood falling back. He was ready to start really playing. The air crackled dangerously.

She didn't miss a beat, skidding back as his steel reached for her. Rain and sweat were soaking her skin, but she barely noticed it or her fatigue. She met him with each blow. They were well-matched now. Three months ago he'd clearly been holding back and even then she'd struggled.

Rey had expected a longer fight, but fate clearly had other ideas. Kylo made the mistake of letting himself turn too quickly and against the worn grain of the wooden bridge, he slid, losing his footing, back hitting the railing right as Rey cut the air —

And her steel slid effortlessly across his face, tip trailing from one brow to his opposite jaw and across his collar bone.

Horrified, Rey nearly dropped her sword. Kylo Ren — Ben — stayed frozen in a crouch, having caught himself against the rails that had ultimately been his downfall. Blood was quickly mingling with rainwater. Against his pale skin, it was a brilliant crimson. Like poppies in snow.

Despite all of her training, Rey had only ever drawn blood once before — her master, back in the village, when he'd taken it upon himself to corner her in the larder. That had been well-deserved. Seeing Kylo's torn flesh gave her a different feeling than the one she'd had that day.

Rage flashed in his eyes, but he stayed still. Rey still held her blade, though loosely. And he was well and truly cornered.

"I —"

She fled. Mallow was waiting by the end of the bridge and without another sound, Rey ran to her horse. By the time she began crossing the bridge, Kylo had stood. He simply stared as she galloped past, making no move to stop her.

XXX

Rose was the one who found her first. She collided with Rey as the taller girl was removing her horse's tack. Rey cried out in surprise but quickly returns the embrace. By the time Mallow's saddle and reigns have been removed, Finn and Poe have joined them, each bearing wide grins. Finn was quick to share what news arose during their weeks apart. Poe steered their conversation to the kitchens after a groom offered to brush Mallow down, and the whole party moved inside from the stables.

Rey almost forgot that she was sweaty and exhausted from her journey as they squeeze together on one of the benches in a corner of the kitchen. Someone handed her a plate of cold meat pie. She cannot be bothered that it was cold — after weeks of nothing but stews, porridge, and soups with Luke she was grateful to be eating something solid. Finn poured her a cup of wine. Before she knows it, night has fallen.

"Have you come back to us a fully-fledged knight?" Poe asked as she accepted her third cup of wine, his voice teasing.

Rey snorted. "Hardly. But he seems to think I won't go into battle and immediately die. I have improved. Coming back here, I beat Kylo Ren."

The table's laughter faded. Eyes all fell to Rey.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked slowly.

"He found me, as I was passing through the Wild Lands. Between territories." Rey sat back, entwining her fingers. "He said the same thing as last time — told me I'd be better off in the Unseelie Court. That I was squandering myself here. I got the sense…" She hesitated. "I got the sense that he'd been tracking me and had waited for us to cross paths. It was odd."

Poe frowned. "That's the second time he's sought you out. I don't believe that Kylo Ren does anything by accident. You are probably right, Rey, he was looking for you."

"But why?" Rose asked. "They've never cared about any foundlings before. Rey is unusually powerful, yes, but she's untrained. No offense, Rey."

"She might be worth more to them untrained." Poe leaned forward. "What better way to make sure they get exactly what they want. You heard Leia when she sent us off to find Luke. Rey has an enormous amount of potential. She's no ordinary foundling."

Finn was studying her expression. He could sense, better than nearly anyone, her anxiety. The questions Poe and Rose were asking were the same ones she'd asked herself as she fled back to the protection of Leia's court. Why was she so special?

"It's late," Finn finally said quietly, effectively ending the conversation. "Leia will want to see you tomorrow and it'll be no good if you come to your audience with her hungover. You should go to bed."

Grateful, Rey rose from the table. She let Rose lead her to her small room in a corner of the palace that overlooks the gardens. All she could see in the darkness was the outline of trees and bushes. She crawled in between the cotton sheets and wool blanket, forgoing a bath for the sweet release of sleep.

Waking shortly before dawn, she stretched against the light. It was nearly impossible for her to sleep in past the rise of the sun. A habit from her earlier life with the nuns. The started every morning with prayers in the chapel long before the sun rose. She'd hated it then, but in retrospect, it had been a comforting tradition. Every morning, the same words were spoken. When Luke had introduced her to meditation, she'd found a similar habit.

After bathing quickly and meditating, she dressed in one of the few gowns she'd been given upon her arrival. Her audience with Leia meant dressing a little more formally than usual — no tunic and leggings today, unfortunately. Slipping on the soft green garment, she sighed. A sword would look silly at her waist. She'd have to make do with a dagger instead.

With that, she padded from her room and sought solace in the gardens. They were unkempt, a little overgrown. Rey found a seat on a bench overlooking a peaceful pool scattered with water lilies. She thought back to her encounter from the previous day.

Ren had to smile. He had teased her. He's corrected her technique. What had he been playing at?

"Hello."

Startled, she looked up from the water. Finn stood on the path, head tilted as he looked down at her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked, patting the ground beside her.

"I could ask you the same thing," he said. "But I know better. You can't sleep while the sun rises."

She smiled as he sat beside her, jostling her shoulder fondly. It was strange and nice to have someone know her. To recognize her quirks and tease her about her habits. No one had ever done that before.

"I missed you," he said abruptly. "I love Rose, you know, and Poe is a good friend but…you and are both human, you know? Even though you're not, technically, all of this is weird and terrifying to you, too."

She understood. "I'm glad we're going through this together. It's hard enough."

Finn leaned back on his palms, considering the water. "It's the equinox in just a few days," he observed. "The autumn court celebrates it, of course, but Rose told me we'll have a feast here, too. It's a big deal, apparently. Leia usually sends representatives to Mara Jade's court as a sign of goodwill, along with a gift."

A feast sounded nice. She could picture the merriment among the court, dancing with Poe and Rose and Finn, watching Leia smile as she presided over it all.

"Rose said next year we could petition to be the ambassadors," Finn went on. "See the party for ourselves."

Rey grinned. "That would be fun."

Finn smiled back. "We'll make an adventure of it. They say that there is a bottomless cave at the edge of the Autumn Court's lands. And supposedly, they have trees made of gold. Just like in that fairy tale…"

Rey listened to Finn's tall tales for the rest of the morning, content to dream of the months to come and the peace they would bring.

XXX

Leia summoned her around eleven. Their audience was small — only Casper, her loyal secretary, and Holdo, one of the queen's ambassadors. They met in the queen's study, a room on the third floor of the palace flanked by the captain of the guard's office and the library. The queen rose when Rey entered, gliding forward to embrace the young fey. Her lilac robes were scented with sage and roses, engulfing Rey in a familiar perfume.

"We are pleased to have you back," she stated before resuming her seat. "Safe and among friends. Though I have heard your journey back was not without struggle."

Rey recounted her training with Luke, giving a few demonstrations of her improved skill with magic. Leia appeared pleased, though it was clear to everyone Rey had not made the leaps and bounds everyone had hoped for.

When she described her encounter with Kylo Ren on the bridge, the queen appeared stricken. Rey felt a small stab for guilt for Leia's sake when she explained how she'd injured her opponent before making an escape.

But Leia's concern was not for her son's sake. "The accords state that the court territories are neutral grounds. To come onto another court's lands and show aggression? Skirmishes have happened before, but if you struck first….and drew blood with intent to kill…."

"He provoked me!"

Leia shook her head. "It would have to be determined by the council. If he decided to take it that far. There is a chance the Unseelie will not think it worth their time to complain about such technicalities. And you clearly had no intent on killing him if you left him with a mere scratch. But I would not be surprised if Snoke were to try to spin the story in his favor."

"You were right to defend yourself," Holdo said reassuringly. Her rosy hair glinted in the mid-morning light.

"Thank you, my lady," she replied softly, schooling her frustration. "I fear that Kylo Ren is strangely interested in me. I want to give him no cause to seek me out again, but with this…."

The queen sighed. "I suspect it could not have been prevented. He's sought you out twice now. The Unseelie have no doubt heard of your origins, your power. Snoke is likely the cause behind my son's attentions towards you. In times as these, we must keep you close."

"My loyalty is to the Seelie, my lady."

Leia smiled benevolently. "There is no doubt of that. Come, let us walk the garden. I wish to hear more of my brother."

With that Holdo and Casper made their leave as the queen tucked Rey's arm into hers and they made their way downstairs and into the gardens. With the day in full-swing, butterflies were flitting from flower to flower and every blossom was open and smiling up towards the sun. While the forest in which Luke's cottage sat had felt very familiar to the young fey, she had missed the cultivated chaos of Leia's gardens.

They strode down a gravel path, quickly losing sights of the palace due to the willow trees.

"I do not want you to think that I am not proud of the great strides you have made," Leia said. "Because I am. Your time with Luke has indeed proved fruitful. I wish he would consider guiding you more, but I believe that there are things you can teach yourself, with time."

"He proved to be very…." Rey hesitated. "Opinionated on-court matters."

The queen snorted delicately. A snort, nonetheless, which stunned her knight. "My brother has turned into a pacifist in his old age. I sometimes think he is resentful of his own gift."

Now Rey was shocked. "You sound like your son," she remarked carefully.

Leia paused and looked at Rey, a little surprised. "Yes," she said finally. "I supposed on that we can agree. My brother is squandering his talents out of some misguided guilt."

The queen walked on. "But I did not bring you out here to discuss my hermit brother. I have a proposition for you, Rey. It has been some time since the throne has had a champion."

She frowned. "Isn't Poe your champion?"

Unconcerned, Leia waved her hand. "He's captain of my guard. No, a champion is different. A knight, a symbol of strength. I'd like you to be that symbol."

Rey felt rooted to the spot. "My lady," she said slowly. "Are you sure? I am not nearly as capable as other, I still have much to learn —"

The queen cut across her. "I am sure. I was sure of it before you left court months ago. Now, the real question is, will you accept?"

It did not feel like something that could be refused. Bowing her head, Rey swore, "Of course, my lady."

Leia clasped her hands together, beaming. "Now that's settled," she said. "We ought to plan a feast, in celebration. I believe Casper can throw something together in about two day's time, I should think."

With that Leia lead the way through the garden paths, ready to discuss the ceremony and the food and all of those things that weren't truly important, but seemed to take her mind away from her wayward son.

**XXXX**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely not following the plot of the trilogy, FYI, if you haven't noticed.


	4. Chapter 4

**-XXX-**

"Is that the best you've got?" Poe jeered.

Rey laughed, moving out of the way of his dull practice blade. "Not even my best," she called. "I'm not even breaking a sweat, Dameron."

Which was not necessarily true. The day was warm and she'd been in the practice yard since just after dawn. It was now past noon. Poe had agreed to a spar after finishing warm-ups with Finn, who sat on the fence that lined the yard, watching and cheering on the underdog. So far, Rey hadn't had Finn calling her name too often — she and Poe were well-matched.

"Captain of the guard, defeated again," she teased when Poe found himself in the dirt once again, her practice blade at his shoulder. She pulled the sword away and offered a hand. Poe accepted, wincing.

"You're also the queen's champion now," he pointed out dryly. "If anyone is besting me, it ought to be you."

"Excuses," Finn called from his perch, grinning.

Poe waved his hand at him. "You come in here and try your hand at it!"

"No, not when you're both so worn out," he said, teeth flashing. "It wouldn't be a fair fight."

Rey rolled her eyes and made for her water skin. It was her third day back in the Seelie Court. She'd been itching to spar and was thankful that her friend had agreed to the challenge. Between the feast the night before and various meetings among Leia's counsel, she had been bored out of her mind.

Water dribbled down her chin. She wiped her mouth off with her sleeve. "I'm rested now, Finn, come on. You've had the advantage of observing us, now you ought to be ready to put what you observed into practice."

Poe slapped his back as he climbed down, grumbling. Accepting the sword Poe offered, Finn moved to the center of the yard, assuming the stance he preferred. But he dropped it quickly, spotting something behind Rey's shoulder, at the threshold that led to the barracks. Rey half-turned surprised to see Rose running towards them.

Her normally neat hair was out of place and her cheeks were red. "You must hurry," she cried. "The guardsmen at the eastern gate sent ahead a message. The Unseelie have sent an envoy. They're going to be here soon and Leia wants a full audience for court, so they do not feel compelled to do anything aggressive."

Poe immediately appeared stricken. Finn was confused, touching his partner on the elbow gently.

"They're probably here to discuss the encounter with Rey, but what is all the fuss? Why does she want so many people in attendance?"

Rose's eyes were wide. "Because Kylo Ren is in their party. He's riding up with Phasma and Hux. They'll be here is less than an hour."

Finn swore. Poe strode out of the yard without another word, no doubt to ready his own men. With a second glance at Rose, Finn sighed and followed.

Turning to Rey, Rose ran a hand through her hair. "We need to get you cleaned up. Leia wants you there too, but she doesn't necessarily want to advertise you as her champion to the Unseelie yet."

That made sense, especially considering Kylo's strange fixation with her. She could already picture his black eyes sweeping the room for her. With a shudder, Rey nodded and followed Rose, who was still talking.

"Her majesty asked that I help you and leave her to dress herself." The dark-haired fey smiled. "She suspected you might need a little more help. Oh, but we won't have time for a bath!"

Rey cleaned the sweat and dust off of herself as best she could with the washbasin in her room. Rose appeared with the dusky green dress she'd worn to her audience with Leia three days ago. It was rather plain, but clean and perfect for not standing out — or running, should she require it. She brushed Rey's hair and braided the upper half back neatly, letting the rest fall to her shoulders.

"Ready?" Rose asked when she tied off her friend's hair. Swallowing, Rey nodded and allowed herself to be lead to the great hall.

-XXX-

The double oak doors swung open and the trio strode in with heavy footfalls. From her place in the crowd, Rey watched Kylo surge forward. He was flanked by a red-headed peakish-looking fellow Rose whispered was called Hux and the captain that was instantly recognizable as Phasma. As Kylo moved past, she caught sight of his face, a fresh bloody streak running from just above his left eye to his neck, disappearing beneath the high collar of his black jacket. The wound was less than a week old, appearing raw and painful. It was puckered at the edges and pink in the middle.

Though he stared straight ahead, she could feel him brush out, reaching to sense her. Rey mentally recoiled.

Leia grew more and more drawn every step closer her son came to her dais. She still maintained her regal bearing, face maintaining its carefully composed expression of indifference. The gray streaks in her chestnut hair appeared more silver than usual. When Kylo reached the dais he bowed, Phasma and Hux mimicking the motion. With the gesture he was stiff and short, stepping back when the motion was completed.

"Kylo Ren," she intoned. "You and your companions are welcome in my court. We have taken the liberty of preparing rooms for you in the southernmost wing, overlooking the lakes."

"We will not be requiring them." His voice was clipped. "My master has sent me on pressing business with orders to return as soon as possible. We shall not stay beyond a few hours"

Leia folded her hands, annoyance quirking the corners of her mouth. The rejection of her hospitality was not surprising, but it still irked. "And what might be so urgent that Snoke cannot afford to let his messengers rest overnight?"

Kylo's lips curled distastefully. "We have been sent to mete out justice. One of your court attacked me in the woods less than a week ago. The laws state I have the right to see out payment in kind. Snoke does not take kindly to those in his charge being ambushed."

It took Rey a moment to realize that he meant her. She was the knight he was referring to. Rey frowned. If anyone was ambushed it was her!

Leia's eyes flickered to Rey's face. "I'm uncertain of what you are referring to. I assure you none of my people would break the accords."

"The proof is on my face," Kylo seethed. "And we demand justice. The law states —"

"I was there when the law was written," Leia snapped. "Kindly do not quote it to me."

He smirked, pleased to have gotten a rise out of her. Tilting his head upwards to engage his mother's eyes fully, Kylo coolly said, "I am due my pound of flesh. I demand that you surrender Rey the Changeling to me to meet the justice of the Unseelie Court. Those are the laws."

Leia eyed her offspring. "A mere mark is not proof enough for me. I refuse to believe she would be foolish enough to attack you on neutral ground."

"And yet that is what happened. Give her to us. We will not hesitate to take what is not freely given."

The Queen tilted her head. She seemed to be considering the weight of her son's threat. Rey could see her making calculations. The seconds passed like a decade, leaving Rey in agony. Rose squeezed her hand as if to reassure her. Poe, who was at Leia's right, found their small group in the crowd. He appeared drawn.

"Leia would never let them," Rose whispered fiercely. Finn put a steadying hand on Rey's back as if to agree.

When Leia finally spoke, it was a deliberate, measure tone.

"The members of this court are not my possessions to be given away or traded. Nor will I coax one of my prized knights into giving herself over to you to face your primitive forms of 'justice.'" With a wave of her hand, she stood. "Tell your master that he'll need to find a better reason to strike us."

XXX

Kylo Ren smiled as he shifted forward at his mother's words. He'd expected nothing less. The kind-hearted monarch could be surprisingly cold at times, but in her young knight's case, she would not go down without a fight. His mother seemed to almost love the girl as her own. "A nice replacement for a lost son," he thought bitterly.

He was counting on another soft-hearted female in the room to come forward. Kylo Ren had seen the stuff Rey was made of. She would not lead her newfound family to war for her sake.

Though he'd not glanced her way once since entering the Great Hall he could feel her. She was holding back, trying to escape his notice. Her thoughts had been racing the second he'd to, but since declaring his intentions to seek justice against her they'd been pulsing faster than a hummingbird's wings. What to do, what to do, what to do….

"The girl you are shielding is hardly a knight," he sneered. "A few weeks in the woods with your brother do not a knight make."

His mother stared down at him, hard. "She seems to be adept enough to best you, sir."

There was a murmur of laughter from those gathered. He cast an angry glance and the room quieted once more. Beside him, Phasma tapped a few fingers against the hilt of her blade and Hux looked ahead blandly. No doubt he'd also found Leia's words amusing.

Kylo resisted looking at the girl to see her expression. Instead, he tightened his lips. "If you do not follow the accords, my master will be forced to take action, your majesty. I do not believe you want to bring your people back into war. It was not so long ago that the Seelie suffered a great loss."

Leia's lips mirrored his own. "The council would never —"

"Do you wish to test that theory?" He cut across her with ease.

The battle fought between their eyes was enough to cause the room to fall utterly silent. It was only interrupted when someone pushed through the crowd to Leia's left. Rey was moving past other courtiers to approach the throne. He could see a hand — Tico's — reach to stop her. Both Leia and Kylo's eyes flickered to her.

She curtsied to her queen, keeping her head bowed when she rose. "Your majesty," she said. "I will go with the Unseelie."

Now that he was looking at her it was near impossible to look away. She wore a dress the color of new spring sage, with a wide collar that exposed her freckled shoulders. Her pink lips were like two petals. When she looked up at her queen, keeping her face turned away from him as she spoke, her hazel eyes were bright.

"I would not have the Seelie suffer on my cause, my lady."

"That is not your decision to make, Rey." Leia's crown winked in the light. Her voice was gentle. Kylo recognized it from his childhood. Patient and yet commanding.

"Forgive me, my lady." At this, Rey's chin jutted upwards, the first signs of defiance. "But I believe it is."

There was a collective gasp from the court.

Leia gave the young fey a hard look, brown eyes were hard, calculating. "I disagree with this decision, Rey. However, I respect the intention behind it. You do not have to do this. We will protect you."

"If the girl wants to go, then why squabble?" Kylo opened his arms wide.

"She knows not what she is agreeing to," his mother said sharply. "Rey, the council will hear this and dismiss his claims."

Rey knelt on the step of the dais. She spoke softly, Kylo could not discern her words. But he could sense her resolve. She was a foolhardy girl, like her friends. Like his uncle. Too willing to throw herself forward to the sake of others who'd never consider doing the same. Leia was more like him — calculating, willing to wait to see the options rather than leaping to save the day. Yet something Rey was saying seemed to convince the Seelie Queen. She sat back, eyes still on Rey as she nodded solemnly. With little emotion, she turned back to her estranged son.

"Rey will remain in your court for a year and a day to make amends for her error," Leia intoned. "No harm is to come to her. She will then have the choice to return to us."

Sounds of protest rose from the court. Finn made an audible "No!" before being quieted by Rose. Poe, who stood beside his queen, looked at Rey uncertainly, fear in his eyes. Even Phasma shifted uneasily on her feet.

"We were summoned to bring her to justice for crimes committed against members of our court," Hux sputtered. "Not babysit."

The queen eyed the redhead distastefully. "Yes, that is the reason you claimed. But we all know the true reason you are here. And why my son sought Rey in the Wild Lands. The Unseelie have wanted Rey in their circle since they realized what she was. I do not believe for an instant that Kylo or Snoke have any intention of bringing her to trial. This has been nothing but a transparent attempt at drawing her into their court through any means necessary."

Hux continued protesting, but Kylo and Leia ignored him, focusing on each other.

"You will have custody of her in your court for a year and a day and we will renounce any claims until she makes the decision to return to us. If Rey decides to return to the Seelie, we will consider the matter closed."

He smiled. "Do not be so certain she will make that choice."

"Do you accept our terms?

"We do."

**-XXX-**


	5. Chapter 5

**-XXX-**

After the agreement was made, everything was a blur. Wasting no time, the Unseelie party lead her away. Phasma made to bind her hands, but both Leia and Kylo stoppedd her. The mother and son exchange a glance before Kylo commanded his right hand to leave the foundling be.

Rey dids not get the chance to say goodbye. As she was lead out of the Great Hall, an uproar rippled through the court. She could hear Poe loudly swearing, and looked back to see tears streaming down Rose's pink cheeks. Finn looked utterly lost, staring after her with a helpless expression on his face. And Leia —

Leia's looked gray and ill.

She was taken to the gates of the palace with only the clothes on her back. Rey longed for her sword, her cloak, anything but the damn flimsy green dress she wore. Before she was helped onto Kylo's pitch black stallion, he removed the dagger at her waist, turning to examine the scabbard. Then he pocketed it before hoisting Rey onto his mount, climbing up to sit behind her. It took everything within her not to quiver as his broad chest made contact with her back. She was very careful not to touch him anymore than necessary. To her surprise, he was also stiff, clearly not relishing the contact.

The party was silent as they move through the Seelie lands. Hux had his perpetually sour expression plastered on his sallow face. Phasma's emotions were hidden by her helmet, but Rey suspected she isn't happy either. Strange. They'd gotten what they wanted.

Her dress was not made for riding. When Kylo had lifted her she'd made the decision to sit astride, causing her skirts to constrict and ride up. Uncomfortable, about two hours into their ride she found herself shivering too. Wordlessly, Kylo used one hand to pull his cloak around her, encasing them both in the black wool. Rey tensed at this gesture.

"You're no good to me cold," he said, a little teasing.

"I'm going to be no good to you either way," she murmured. "Just because I'll be in your court, I'm not going to bend to your will."

The corners of his mouth tightened. He didn't answer.

When she began to nod off, four hours into their journey, she felt his hand slip around her waist, pulling her tight to him.

She was jostled awake when they stopped for rest. Kylo slid off the saddle first, then helped her down. They were in the Wild Lands, the expanse between the Seelie and Unseelie courts. Along the barest cut of horizon through the trees, she could make out a sliver of sunset.

"Phasma will take you to relive yourself," he said shortly. "Then we'll resume our ride."

"We are riding through the night?" she asked, frowning. The Wild Lands were known to be treacherous enough during daylight hours.

"My master requires us to return as soon as possible," was all that he said before he turned back to his mount.

The lady knight took Rey's arm, dragging her away. After an extremely awkward experience, Phasma led her back to the party and passed her an apple from one of the saddlebags. It was somewhat bruised. Rey had eaten fruit in worse shape, however, and quickly polished it off.

Rey watched in awe as Kylo spun a series of small, bluish orbs that glowed softly and drifted carelessly midair. He caught her eyes as he let another roll of the tips of his fingers.

"They'll follow us," he explained softly as she stepped forward to examine one. "Give us a little light and help us keep track of the other riders. If someone unfamiliar comes within several feet, they glow orange. You can touch it."

The blue light reflected in her wide eyes as she watched the nearest orb bob gently a little above eye level. Tentative, she cupped her hands around it, drawing it close.

"It's warm," she said, wonder in her voice.

He had moved closer while she was distracted. A mere two feet in front of her now. "I can teach you how to make your own. It's easier than you'd think."

Rey looked up at him, uncertain. Her face was cast in odd shadow by the angle of the light between her palms. Just as she opened her mouth, Hux interrupted.

"We ought to be going," he called. "We are expected by dawn."

Kylo's nostrils flared. He jerked his head up to stare at Hux, making his displeasure clear. "Then prepare your mount. You can lead us, Hux."

The redhead paled. Rey wondered if he was aware of the lore surrounding the Wild Lands. But he did not protest. Without another word, Hux took to the front, with Kylo and Rey in the middle, and Phasma trailing behind, her crossbow only a finger's reach away. The group rode out, their glowing orbs trailing beside them like beautiful fairy lights.

This time when Kylo took his seat behind her, he automatically pulled her to his chest and wrapped them both tightly in his cloak. Rey stiffened at once, but soon enough she was asleep against him, lulled to sleep by the steady motion of the horse and the warmth.

XXX

"I can't believe you let her go," Poe spat as he paced the room.

Leia's study was, at the moment, crowded with Poe, Rose, and Finn, alongside Leia's closest adviser, Casper. The adviser, dressed in his usual golden robes and skullcap, stood beside his mistress looking fretful.

The queen appeared weary as she watched the captain of her guard walk circles in her rug. "I didn't have a choice, Poe, she volunteered."

"But you could have commanded her!"

Leia frowned. "What do you think I was doing? She insisted. She told me she wanted to buy us time. The best I could do was a year and a day."

"She didn't know —"

Leia rapped the table angrily. "Poe! The decision has been made. Rey is gone. There is no going back. The best thing we can do now is to work with the time we have to honor that decision."

Casper shuffled forward. "If I may, my lady. There was something in the phrasing of your agreement that caught my attention."

All eyes turned on the slight man. He seemed startled by the attention and went on. "You said, once she was out of their custody, she could decide where her allegiance lay. Which, I believe, could be interpreted as if she managed to escape —"

"—she could decide to come back," Rose finished excitedly. "The way you phrased it, if Rey makes the decision to come back, the agreement is void."

Leia's smile was subdued. Finn gave a loud whoop as he hugged Rose and then Casper. Poe simply stared.

"Do you think she understood?" he asked his queen, brow furrowed.

"Oh, most definitely," Leia said, sitting back. "It was her plan, after all."

XXX

She was woken by the sound of a horse shrieking. Rey nearly knocked into Kylo's head as she bolted upright in the saddle. It was difficult to discern in the dark, but one of the guardsmen between their horse and Hux at the front was toppling over. Soon, Kylo's mount began to buck, rearing with a loud scream. Kylo's hands tightened, one on the reigns, the other on Rey's waist. His bruising grip nearly distracts her from the horrifying sight - a great black beast, bringing down the horse ahead.

Kylo called for everyone to break formation. Phasma is by their side at an instant, sword at the ready.

Hux descended upon the beast, sword swinging. It has the rider it attacked by the leg. The light orbs Kylo created flit around, illuminated a horrific scene — the poor dwarf's leg is barely hanging onto his pelvis. Rey bites back a sound. Behind her she feels Kylo shifting and then hears a soft "twunk."

The dwarf's helmet has fallen back and an arrow sat squarely in his heart. Rey realized, with horror, that Kylo had issued the merciful shot. His dark eyes flickered to hers briefly. She saw the ache in him and knew it pained him to have to make that call.

"Get her away," Phasma barked at her commander before surging forward. She was followed by three of their party, their swords flashing in the dim light.

His horse reared once in the commotion, but he followed his second's order. Without a word, he kicked his mount on, spurring the poor creature to side-step the chaos of the attack and venture forward. Hux hung back from the heat of the fight, his terrified horse stomping anxiously, his sword dripping with a blue-black ichor. They rode past him. Rey hoped he felt her hate radiating.

_Coward._

"You're just going to leave them behind?" she demanded, voice hoarse.

One of the orbs had followed them. It cast deep shadows on Kylo's gaunt face.

"They've trained for exactly this sort of thing. They know their business."

"That thing tore a man to shreds!" The pitch of her voice sounded alien.

His fingers tightened on her waist again. "It will do worse to you. Those things hunt for magic like a moth hunts light. It would drag you back to its lair and drain you for as long as it could until you withered and died."

Her mouth gaped. "What — you know what it was?"

His mouth thinned to a line. "They are not living, whatever they are. That beast was likely once a wolf. But the thing that has taken over its form may as well be a demon. They are crafted from old magic, dark nasty stuff that no one in their right mind would use."

"Not even you?"

Kylo Ren still. "I'm not a fool. And the price one pays for such magic isn't to my liking."

Rey shuddered. Whatever that creature was, she could hardly believe it had once been a wolf. Wolves alone were deadly if provoked.

"What will they do?" she asked suddenly. The horse was still cantering, but surely it could not run for much longer.

"They will try to kill it," he said simply. "And burn it, if they can. That is the only way."

That was the last thing she heard before she fell off the horse. Something large impacted the side of Kylo's stallion, causing the poor thing to scream. Rey rolled off with a yelp, twisting away so as to avoid being crushed. Kylo was not so lucky — he lay trapped, one leg still in his stirrup. The orb flitted around anxiously.

It was several moments before Rey could focus following the shock to see that the beast — great and black and oozing an indigo fluid from various wounds on its form. Its eyes were a startling white with no iris. Yellowed teeth gnawed at the air as one mangled paw held down the squealing horse. She watched as the cursed creature lowered its maw towards her captor and without a second thought, she flung out one. Her cry echoed throughout the trees, followed by a hard thud.

She didn't know how, exactly, she had managed it. But the sight of those teeth over Kylo Ren's head had summoned up enough power and fear within her that Rey simply shoved it all out. The once-wolf went flying straight into the side of a nearby oak, nearly breaking the trunk of the tree with the force. The creature let out a whine before slumping down.

Rey didn't think — she strode forward with blind purpose, unsheathing the sword still strapped to Kylo Ren's stallion and moving towards the cursed creature. The sword slide through the fur, sinew, and flesh easily. As she watched the vile blood seep forth, she called a flame to her palm and set the poor beast ablaze; whatever was in its blood may as well have been oil, for the thing was quickly ensconced in the fire.

For several moments she stared at the burning pile before slowly remembering the circumstances that brought her here. She turned quickly.

Kylo Ren had managed to work his way out from beneath his horse, who now stood, shivering, beside his master. Both of them stared at Rey.

Wordlessly, she walked past her captor. She wiped the blade with a corner of the saddle blanket, then re-sheathed the weapon. Mechanical. Effortlessly.

Later, when they rejoined the party, they learned that following their attempt to flee the creature immediately made to track them. Only the dwarf guardsman was lost. Everyone else had their fair share of scrapes and bruises. Kylo brushed off questions regarding how he'd managed to fell the beast, saying they were already running late and needed to resume their travel. Only Phasma caught sight of the stains along Rey's sleeves and bodice. The inky evidence of her heroism went otherwise unnoticed.

XXX

Their arrival at the Unseelie Court was a quiet one. Few were awake in the hour before dawn. The horses were left in the stables. Kylo practically dragged a half-awake Rey to the kitchens, where a plump dwarf was just beginning the day's baking. He coaxed a sweet roll and some milk for his charge. Rey ate slowly, observing the room. So far this part of the Unseelie Court was not much different from home.

After she'd eaten he brought her to a small, bare room and instructed her to stay put. Rey curled up on the bed, breathing slowly as she relaxed against the stiff mattress.

It felt like seconds later when she was woken by a stern nymph. The blue-skinned creature tsk tsk at the sight of her.

"You must be dressed," she said haughtily. "His majesty expects you in the hour."

Her dress did look worse for wear after a night on horseback. Mud crusted the hem and there were more than a few holes that had occurred when a passing branch tugged on the linen. Rey allowed herself to be undressed. She cleaned herself from the basin the nymph — Mira — presented, then sat at her hair was dressed.

"Too short," Mira said scornfully, dropping a lock of Rey's straight shoulder-length brown hair. The young knight bit back a retort.

After being dressed in a crimson wool gown that was itchy and more formal than anything Rey had ever worn in her life, she was led down a maze of torch-lit hallways and stairs. They halted outside a pair of oak double doors, where Phasma, Hux, and Kylo Ren all stood waiting.

"You're late," Kylo growled.

The nymph did not appear troubled. "It was her hair. What am I supposed to do with this?" She swatted at the locks that rested on Rey's bare shoulders.

Kylo looked as though he were about to lunge when the doors swung open. He suddenly was at Rey's side. "Behave," he hissed before stepping forward.

Rolling her eyes, Phasma gestured for Rey to follow behind. She and Hux flanked them in the back.

Rey swallowed and stepped into the massive room. Columns lined the walls and stretched up to a ceiling that was difficult to fathom. Bodies lined the aisle in the centered. Rey couldn't look too closely at them. She was too focused on Kylo's back, the smooth motion of his muscles as he walked forward. When he reached the end and bent to bow, she found another distracting thing.

The King of the Unseelie was a surprisingly shriveled man. His pallor was deathly, his features small. His jaw looked as though it had been broken and set improperly. The crown of his round skull had a large dent in the front left, as though something had crushed that side at one point in time. He did not look as though he should be alive.

Hux coughed and Rey realized she had not yet bowed to this terrifying monarch. She curtsied quickly, but straightened soon after and kept her chin high.

Snoke's eye were strangely sharp for one who looked so corpse-like.

"So this is the foundling, back in our fold," he murmured. "The one your uncle trained."

A muscle in Kylo's jaw tightened at the mention of his kin. He gave a short nod. Snoke tilted his head.

"She will do nicely. Tell me, child," Snoke called to her. "You are so keen to claim another court as your own, yet it is known you come from Unseelie blood. Why have you forsaken your family?"

This was an entirely unexpected question. After a silent moment, Rey replied, "Why should I not turn my back on those who turned their back on me? You said so yourself, I am a foundling."

Laughter hummed through the gathered courtiers. Snoke waved a hand and it ceased. He did not appear upset; indeed he smiled upon Rey.

"We are not the only ones with changelings among us. Seelie and Unseelie, we have all left babes behind."

Rey ignored the calls agreeing with his statement. She simply stared straight ahead. "You made a mistake in leaving this one behind. And I intend for you to feel that mistake."

Amusement flickered in the old king's eyes. He made another gesture. Rey was pulled from the center of the room roughly by Kylo, who kept a tight grip on her forearm.

"To celebrate the coming equinox," Snoke announced to the room at large. "And the return of one to our midst, we shall feast tonight."

A cheer rose up. Rey could tell by the expression on the familiar faces — glee on Hux's and irritation on Kylo's — that it would not be a pleasant time for her.

-XXX-

She had never seen such decadence as the Unseelie Equinox feast. Piles of meats, bowls overflowing with grapes, blood oranges, decaying cakes upon pretty crystal pedestals, casks of ale, and a cacophony of drunken revelers greeted the young knight as she entered the Great Hall. The room is cast in a dim glow by tallow candles in dusty pewter candelabras. Dark tapestry lined the boiserie. She passed a pixie with blood-stained lips and a dwarf who had his stubby fingers trailing up the legs of another fairy who was clearly too drunk. A gaggle of goblins was leading a bawdy tune in the middle of the room, clapping as a nymph, clad in little more than cobwebs, dance. Her body swayed seductively, but she flashed teeth that looked like those of a shark. The dance was not for them.

At the head table, Hux sat to the left of Snoke, looking bored. The Unseelie King did not appear to be in a particularly festive mood himself. He held a goblet before his lips and watched the room, face impassive.

Rey scanned the room for somewhere, anywhere, to sit out of the way, unnoticed. She knew she was likely to be unsuccessful, especially in the gown she'd been stuffed into by the gnome woman attending to her.

The dress was corseted, tight, forcing her breasts into a position unnatural and contrary to gravity. It was the color of midnight - too close to the horrible ichor the beast was bleeding last night. The skirt was tight at her waist and hips and flaring out to swirl around her feet. Her spine was lined with black pearl buttons, leading up to the sheer, gauzy material that stretched from her shoulders to her wrists, an illusion of smoke. She was covered in fabric from her neck to her ankles but had never felt more exposed. Eyes of strangers roved her body as she moved into the room. She immediately wanted to flee.

As she made her way to the high table, hands from the crowd reached out. She felt rough fingers on her hips, trace her waist, snag her wrist. Rey tensed as she kept moving, biting back a shout as another hand rested on the small of her back. She gasped softly when her hip brushed the figure beside her. Kylo, dressed in his usual black. Kylo, guiding her through, his eyes a storm upon anyone who dared to even look at her. Kylo, staking his claim.

She wasn't to be touched by anyone but him.

It felt like every second of her time with the Unseelie she was being dragged somewhere against her will. Her gratefulness at Kylo's protection was still tinged with annoyance. She was sick of being led around like a donkey.

He pushed her shoulders to force her to sit, taking his own chair to the right of Snoke. Rey was dismayed to be seated near to the Unseelie King. She tried to distract herself by looking out on the court.

A creature with black eyes and a bluish cast to their skin smiled from the feast table, slowly nibbling on a squirming mealworm. Shuddering, Rey swept her gaze. From the furthest corner, she spotted a gathering of musicians, including a redcap who was keeping time with a drum. The skin was stretched and a bloody red. She could have sworn it was wet. Beside the redcap, a Selie with hair strung of pearls played a lyre. The material it was strung with looked suspiciously like some type of ligament. Rey felt ill.

Someone down the table snickered softly. Hux caught her eye and grinned. It was not a kind smile.

She sat back against her chair. It was going to be a long night.

XXX

When he glanced over and saw her shoulders hunched and tears glistening in her eyes, Kylo made the decision that the evening is over for both of them. With a small bow to his master, he waded through the mass of courtiers to reach her. Hux had her cornered and had been talking, while Rey had simply stared ahead solemnly.

"Rey," he said softly, and she glanced up, startled, as though broken from a trance.

"We were in the midst of a discussion," Hux said, his voice pulling its usual whine.

"A riveting one, no doubt. However, lessons begin tomorrow. She's going to bed."

Irritation itched at the captain as Rey was hauled to her feet. Kylo tucked her arm into the crook of his, ignoring Hux's further protests as he led her along the back wall behind the high table. There was a door inset in the tapestries where servants ducked in and out to bring dishes up from the kitchens. He pulled her inside.

"What was he saying to you?" he asked as they took measured steps together through the moonlit halls. In the silver light, she looked pale and drawn, nothing like a fierce, sun tanned foundling he'd fought in the Wild Lands merely days ago.

"Only everything he was going to do to me to make sure I'd never put a foot on Seelie soil again." She paused. "It might be worth mentioning to your captain the adage about flies and vinegar.

He couldn't help it; he laughed. Despite everything, her humor was still present. It was a welcome relief.

When they reached his rooms, he unlocked the door with a small gesture of his hand and was pleased when she looked impressed. He lets her enter and follows behind, closing and locking the door with another small motion before she can realize where, exactly, she is.

It doesn't take long. Rey took in the room with its large four-poster hung with deep red curtains, the wardrobe half-open in the corner revealing black shirts and pants. One wall of the furthest room dominated by leaded windows and the wall across from the bed contains a large fireplace that was currently alight and crackling. Several swords hand on the wall near the door — not entirely decorative — and there are books piled on a table in one corner in the next room.

She frowned, half turning to him. "These aren't the rooms I was in before."

"These are my apartments," he stated, no emotion in his voice. His curtains were open and the moonlight streamed in like water. In her dark dress, her hair at the crown of her head, she looked lovely. She looks like she was made to be his equal.

"I didn't like the way Hux was looking at you," he continued, pushing himself off the threshold. "And I wanted to talk before you went to bed."

"You said I had training tomorrow and I needed rest," she pointed out.

Kylo smiled. "I'll let you sleep in."

Rey considered him, slowly shifting closer. Her dress made an audible rustle as it moved with her. Kylo watched her, eyes half-lidded as he waited. She stopped a few feet from him.

"What did Hux do, to make you upset?"

This wasn't the question he was expecting. Kylo removed his gloves, watching the hands she left folded at her waist against blue silk so dark it was nearly black.

"He looks at you like a weapon," he said, setting his gloves down on a nearby table. "And he talks to you as though you're beneath him."

"His exact phrase was 'Seelie scum.'"

Kylo's jaw tightened. "I don't see you that way. We're alike, you and I. We're different. We're aligned to Courts that didn't raise us. That makes us stronger than them."

To his surprise, she looks both like she wants to laugh and cry. Instead, she settles on leaning forward, rising up on tiptoes.

"Thank you for rescuing me," she said quietly, leaning up to kiss his cheek softly, lips brushing the angry red flesh she'd created only a few days prior. Under her touch, he froze. Rey moved, her lips catching the corner of his, then working against his mouth fully. When Kylo's brain began to function once more he pulled her closer by her waist, fingers running up and down the black pearl buttons that line her spine. She shivered against him as she pressed a hand against his chest, breath catching when he moved his mouth against her throat.

Rey let her hands skim the space between his shirt and pants, working the hem free from his waistband. Her fingers stretched against his stomach, enjoying what she felt there. When he made to remove his shirt altogether she hissed at the sight of his bare flesh.

"Kylo," she whispered.

He paused, realizing too late what she sees. Scars crosshatched his chest. Bruises pattern his waist. On his left side a vicious black wound, veins surrounding it the color of coal. Rey leaned down to better examine the injury.

"It's old, " he said, voice hollow. "Not from last night. Healing."

Her eyes told him that she doesn't believe him for an instant. "Who did this to you?

The question hangs between them. There is no need to answer.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, voice cracking. "No one —"

He silenced her with a kiss. Trying to tell her through his grip on her shoulders that he knew and he didn't want to talk about it. He simply wanted this.

Rey got the message and they resume. As her hands roved his marred flesh with unbearable gentleness, he worked the buttons on her back before simply tearing the dress in frustration. The sound of pearls tinkling against the wooden floor as they fall would be seared in his mind forever, along with the laugh that follows, falling from her lips like the sound of the waterfall of pearls on stone floors. Soon she's in nothing but a corset and a pair of loose undergarments

Kylo backed her into the footboard of his bed, groaning when she slid onto the mattress. He stood between her legs and kissed her fiercely. The column of her neck was white in the moonlight. Rey's hands tightened against the back of his neck as he stroked her sides tentatively. Her hips pushed against him, answering _"yes, yes, yes._ "

This isn't how he'd pictured their night climaxing. He had truly wanted to speak to her, wanted to reassure her that this was where she was meant to be. Last night had proven his exact point. She was full of raw power, she just needed to be molded. His uncle could never give her what she required to be truly great.

Hux had it all wrong — you needed to stroke before you slapped. She needed to feel wanted, as though this is where she belonged, all along.

Well, she certainly must feel wanted now, he thought wryly as she gasped against him before pulling him down to meet her lips again.

-XXX-


	6. Chapter 6

**XXX**

Snoke's small black eyes followed his knight's receding back as he moved through the revelers, towards the girl in the red dress. He could see that the foundling's eyes were wide with fear as Kylo's shadow fell over her and she was pulled away from the festivities. Fear...and relief. Snoke could feel her small heart flutter. Kylo's own feelings were rolling like a summer storm on the sea — vast and confused. It filled him with satisfaction.

"Should I retrieve them, sire?" Phasma asked softly from where she stood next to the Unseelie monarch.

He watched as Kylo draws them into the deep shadows cast by the columns lining the walls, heading towards the hidden servant's door. Curious that no one had noticed. Had he compelled those around them to ignore the knights as they exited the gathering?

"No," he said, not taking his eyes from his apprentice. "No, leave them. Kylo is fulfilling his part of the bargain."

XXX

When his breathing slowed, she knew he was asleep. His broad chest rose and fells in time. Rey watched him, eyes tracing the scars made silver in the moonlight streaming through the thick window panes. There was hardly an inch bare. The amount of pain he'd been forced to endure in his life was unimaginable to her.

Had Snoke done this? If so, why had Kylo stayed? What power did the Unseelie King have over him?

Rey lay beside her captor for nearly an hour, ensuring he was well and truly unconscious before she crept from the bed, careful not to jostle the mattress too hard. To her surprise, Kylo Ren is a deep sleeper.

Rey reached into the wardrobe that was open ajar, withdrawing a black tunic. It landed just above her knees. Next she pulled a pair of breeches from the floor. They were far too long, but a few quick rolls ensured she would be able to walk. She belted it with a sash she found in one of the wardrobe's drawers — something for formal occasions — then slides on the slippers she'd worn to the feast.

She wished there were some boots that might fit her, but there wasn't time to search. Looking back at Kylo one final time, she slipped the dagger off the table near the door and eased one of the swords off the wall. It was the smallest, but she doesn't need much more. Silently, she prayed she would not need to use it. Her frustration was such that anyone who was on the receiving end would regret crossing paths with the foundling.

The door was locked. Rey rolls her eyes at the memory of him showing off his prowess by unlocking it earlier in the evening. What arrogance. Unlocking things was one of the first things she'd taught herself, long before knowing of her fey heritage. With a soft snap of her fingers, the mechanism yielded and she slipped out.

The hallway was empty. With any luck, most people would still be at the festivities or asleep. She could hear the music as she made her way down one of the narrow servants' stairs. Laughter and someone playing a fiddle out of tune, a bawdy drinking song carrying above the din. The Unseelie Court was certainly dedicated to celebrating the start of the season — no one could say they were not enthusiastic.

Rey was careful to stay in the shadows. She was nearly spotted by a goblin guard who was pacing the doors leading to the practice yards. Testing her abilities in magical persuasion, she convinced him that she was a fellow guard, come to do the rounds. He helpfully gave her directions to the stables, not questioning in his dream-like state why a fellow guardsman wouldn't already know the wall.

It was a blessing that the grooms had seen fit to take the night off. Well, save for the one slumped against a bale of hay, an empty flask on the ground beside him. She stepped carefully over the bottle and his legs, grateful for the slippers and the hay masking the sound of her footfalls. He did not stir when she snagged a bridle off a nearby hook, the metal bits clanking against one another. The terra cotta colored brownie snorted loudly at the sound but did not wake. She bit back a sigh of relief.

Rey wasted no time in selecting her mount — a steel-colored stallion who watched her placidly as she evaluated her options. Though she knew the temperament of the horses that had been in the party that brought her here, Rey had no doubt they were weary. She needed a fresh mount.

Saddling was not the easiest thing to do on her own, but within fifteen minutes she was astride. The last challenge was set before her. The gates.

The stout faerie who was on watch that evening took more than a little convincing. Rey knew that her magic was sloppy — it might not last more than a few minutes, and there was no doubt there would be traces left for Kylo to find. But it would buy her a little time.

"I cannot let you through," he grunted, hand going to the mace beside him. Rey was more worried about the alarm bell just behind him. One ring and no doubt any number of guards would appear.

"You want to let me through," she said, voice steady, almost soothing. "It is for the best. Come now."

The faerie hesitated. He was no fool. She pushed with conviction, pressing her magic down upon him. A vein bulged in the faerie's wrinkled brow. Soon the gate swung open soundlessly and she led the steel-colored stallion through.

When the torchlight no longer cast her in shadow, Rey pulled herself up on the beast. Adjusting her grips on the reigns, she nudged forward, drawing the horse into a steady canter. The lights of the Unseelie palace were at her back and the dark of the night lay before, strangely welcoming in its thick embrace.

XXX

As soon as the young fey knight was out of sight, the groom sat stalk upright. Biting his thick orange lips, he considered. Queen Leia had told him to alert her of Rey's status, and an escape would certainly fall under that order. He tapped the side of his empty flask thoughtfully. Sending a raven this late would perhaps be a risk in and of itself at this hour. But the rookery should be empty….

Smeltworth decided to take a chance. If the young knight's escape was successful (and he hoped it was), she'd need all the help she could get.

Quickly and quietly, the brownie climbed the stone stairs to the rook's tower. He woke his favorite raven, a sharp-eyed female named Anise. The bird preened when he offered her a handful of dried fruits and allowed a message to be tied to her foot.

"Fast as you can," he whispered. "To the Seelie Queen, before dawn."

Offering a click and a snap of her shiny beak, Anise flew out of the window that overlooked the gates and out into the moonlight.

Smeltworth uttered a small phrase of luck and slumped against the rookery's door. With any luck, Leia would know that Rey was on her way home and would be able to offer the girl support soon.

He jumped up at the sound of the alarm bell, followed by shouting. It had been noticed that the girl was gone. Smeltworth, raised his eyes to the heavens and hoped that she made it.

XXX

He writhed before his master. Screaming wouldn't help. If anything, screaming would make Snoke enjoy it all the more, and Kylo would be here, on the floor, for another hour. He did not have an hour. Any longer and the trail would likely go could. So he kept his jaw set as waves of pain coursed through him.

Snoke lifted his hand, disinterested in the pile of quivering knight on the floor before him. "It seems you underestimated the girl. She's clearly gotten a better grasp of herself than you expected. You did not take the necessary precautions."

Kylo had already berated himself for the mistake. Of course, she'd known how to unlock a damn door. It was beginner magic. She had been clever too, in leaving that night while everyone was too busy getting drunk off their asses during the equinox celebration.

Another wave of pain crashed into him. Kylo arched his back, teeth grinding as he rode it out. Snoke couldn't keep this up forever. He had to come up with a contingency plan.

"Your majesty," Hux pipped up from where he stood, just outside the inlaid circle of marble where Kylo suffered. "I would be honored to retrieve the girl for you. She can't have gone far, she was asleep during most of our ride. She doesn't know the way back. I would be happy —"

"Silence," Snoke spits. He turns his gaze back to Kylo. "I should gut you. This is no mere indiscretion, Kylo Ren. You've failed me."

A jolt of bone-shattering pain struck him. His eyes flew open, growing wide. The blood vessels began to weep, giving his whites a scarlet color. When Snoke finally released him, he collapsed against the cool stone in relief.

"She must be caught before she reaches the Seelie Lands," the king said, stroking his crooked, malformed chin. "Your second mistake was agreeing to a contract that would abolish our rights to justice if the girl set a foot off of Unseelie Land. If we gather her in the Wild Lands, they'll be none the wiser. But if she reaches Leia's domain, she is lost to us."

He kicks Kylo's side for good measure. The knight chokes.

"I will take a company out this very hour," Hux said eagerly. "We will track her down."

Snoke settles back into his throne, considering his ambitious captain. "How do you propose you and all of your men, none of who possess an ounce of magic, capture the apprentice of Luke Skywalker?"

Hux began to babble, describing some overly-thought-out strategy. Something to do with a trap, using ravens to patrol the skies, an iron net. Snoke appeared as engaged as Kylo Ren — which is to say, bored.

Kylo struggled to sit up, propping himself with one elbow. He spits out a mouthful of blood, which lands on the white marble beside him. "No. I will find her."

Snoke eyes his right hand but said nothing.

Wobbly but determined, Kylo rose, wiping his mouth of blood as he stared dead-on at his master. "She is drawn to me. None of her friends, none of Leia's court understand her. The closest she's gotten to another mage is my uncle, doddering old fool. If I seek her out, she will come with me."

"And if she doesn't?" Hux hissed from behind him. "You think because you share some parlor tricks she'll simply fall at your feet? From what I heard, Kylo, she fled straight from your bed."

Without looking back Kylo half-turned, hand aloft, and with a flex of his gloved fingers, crushed Hux's windpipe. The redheaded captain was lifted off his feet from the force of Kylo's rage and was pushed across the room so that he slammed against the double oak doors, straining and gasping by the time he'd slid to sit against the wood. Hux's head lolled forward, eyes unfocused.

Kylo spoke as though he had not been interrupted. "And if she will not come with me, if I cannot convince her to follow me back to court in time, then we have another option. Leia would do nearly anything to avoid another war. I believe she'd been more than willing to broker an alliance. She's shown that she's willing to let Rey walk into our midst for just the mere hint of a battle. What would she do if we promised her peace and more?"

Snoke leaned forward, thin white lips pursed. "I am listening…


	7. Chapter 7

**-XXX-**

It was late afternoon when she reached the boundary marking the end of the Wild Lands and the start of Seelie territory. Rey finally felt as though she could stop after a full day in the saddle. Leading her stolen horse to a nearby creek, she took the opportunity to stretch. Hunger rumbled through her belly. Closing her eyes as she leaned against a nearby birch, she breathed deeply. If she left soon, she'd reach Leia's palace by the lakes a little after nightfall

A branch snapped behind her and she whirled blade at the ready.

From the long shadows cast by the afternoon's dying light emerged Kylo. She knew that he made the sound on purpose, knew that he is skilled in the art of silence. She kept her sword out and pulled at the magic around her, ready to use it at a moment's notice. He did not appear to wish to fight, but she was not going to risk it.

With a pang, she noticed that his left eye was swollen and blackened. The whites of both eyes were tinged with pink. His lower lip, the same one she had so fervently kissed last night, had a line of broken skin and was crusted with blood. There were other assorted bruises on his face.

What had Snoke done to him?

She had not considered the consequences that would be placed on him for her actions. Nevertheless, her blade did not quaver.

"You are fast," he observed ruefully. "It took a lot to keep up with you."

"What do you want?"

"You ran away," he said. "I was sent to retrieve you. Snoke thought that despite everything you might respond better to me than the others."

He was right. Her heart had lept at the sight of him.

"We keep meeting like this," Kylo continued, moving forward with ease. His casual attitude grated on her nerves — probably because it was so obviously false. "I do hope you won't decide to marr my beauty any further."

She couldn't help but trace the scar that ran across his porcelain face with her gaze, a reminder of the first time she'd felt him against her. She thought of another scar, the one festering in his side, black and rotten. Of the crosshatch on his torso. Kylo watched her, expression blank. He was angry. She could feel it, just under the surface. Angry and — disappointed.

"I'm not coming back with you," she declared. "I believe after last night our arrangement is null and void."

His cut of a smile reads false. "Rey," he said quietly. "I wish you could see what I do. You're not of the Seelie. They want the easy way out. Yet here you are, ready to fight your way out again. They are very content to let you do their bidding, aren't they?"

Hands crossed over his broad chest, it was clear that he wasn't about to unsheathe his weapon. If anything, he looked at her too intently to ever imply a desire for battle. Rey felt the temptation to drop her guard and talk — he clearly wanted to — but she could not bring herself to do it.

"What if I didn't ask you to come back as my ward?" he asked when she didn't respond to his slight.

She tilted her head. "What are you proposing? I abandon my friends and join your little knight's order? Your uncle told me all about your play acting."

He ignored that last insult. Moving close enough that he was at the very end of her sword, he loomed over Rey, expression drawn. "I believe we could be stronger together," he said when he stopped before her. "You have so much potential. The air around you crackles with power. I could show you so much. We could be so formidable together, no one would —"

The desire that rose within her chest was frightening. For a moment she could picture herself holding out a hand, building an alliance that would thrill and terrify her. A moment later the idea morphed into swinging her sword in one heavy swoop, hacking away at this faerie prince who infuriated her so.

Against her better judgment, she dropped her arm, letting her weapon rest at her side as she turned away sharply. She headed towards the creek behind her, standing beside the horse as it picked through the reedy grass at the water's edge.

"I don't think our goals align," she finally managed.

He had followed her. Rey could feel his heat at her back. He was far too close.

"I disagree," he rumbled lowly. His mouth was just above her ear and though they were not touching, Rey felt trapped. "I think we both want the same thing; stability. Peace. We just have different ways of going about it. Rey, come back to the Unseelie lands with me and we can make things the way they were meant to be. Snoke is old, he has ancient notions of how to rule. He will not be in power for long. The Unseelie want new blood on the throne. We can bring life back to the court."

She trembled, keeping her eyes on the water. It shimmered in the light. A hand gently rested on the curve of her waist, though it did so tentatively.

"We can do whatever we want. We could find your family —"

Rey turned abruptly. Kylo caught her wrist, pulling her close to him. Her tears made long wet paths down her cheeks. One gloved hand traced her left cheek, wiping the wetness away.

"I will make them pay," he said calmly. "For leave you out there. I will find them and show them exactly what they left behind and then I will make sure that they live in equal agony to what you suffered for nineteen years."

Her trembling increased as she stared into his black eyes, knowing that he meant every word. Kylo kept his hand on her face, looking at her intently. She realized absently that he was waiting for some kind of answer. Instead of thinking about his words, she looked at the shiny pink flesh stretching across his face, training down to his jaw and collarbone. The scar was a complete accident. She hadn't wanted to hurt him —

Suddenly, she tore away. "I can't," she exclaimed. "You're Unseelie. I know there is still good in you, Ben, but I can't come over to your side."

Disappointment flickered across his face. Kylo quickly schooled his expression. "We can make it our side, Rey. They all want you for what you can give them. Not me. I want to share my strength with you. You are not a weapon to me. You're my equal. "

She opened her mouth, only to be interrupted.

"Rey!"

From the other side of the creek, Rose was galloping forward on her speckled gray mare. She held her ax aloft, flashing in the light. Her expression was grimly determined. Kylo finally moved for his sword. Rey envisioned him grabbing her and holding that long blade against her neck. But he simply held it at the ready, prepared to hold off Tico. Now she could see visions of blood in the water. Rose was handy with an ax. But Kylo would be inevitably faster with his blade.

Without a second thought, Rey sprinted through the water. She could feel tendrils of Kylo's power straining to catch her. They wrapped around her wrist and ankles, beckoning her to stay. She shoved them off, pushing unfocused power behind herself blindly, and kept running. When she reached Rose she caught the other fey's hand, allowing momentum to help her onto the mare's back.

"He can't follow," Rose shouted as they sped along the bank of the creek. They reached higher ground and the mare slowed to a canter. Rose lowered her voice.

"You were right on the edge of the boundary. He can't cross the water without risking his mother's wrath." She switched the reigns to one hand, glancing back at the taller girl who clung to the saddle. "Leia's spy alerted us this morning. She wasn't going to send you in completely alone, you know. When we realized that you'd likely be heading back here Poe arranged for scouts to patrol the borders to keep an eye out for you. Finn and I have been taking turns in the rotation, searching for you."

"Is Leia…angry?"

Rose snorted. "Of course not. She's not happy that this increases our chances of war. Snoke is a war-monger, so it was just a matter of 'when' not 'if.'"

Rey slumped in relief. She had not just single-handedly started a war between the already-tense courts.

"She sent a raven to Luke, too."

"Why?"

"She thinks that it's only a matter of time." Rose did not sound as sarcastic as she had been a moment ago. "We'll need all the help we can get." She nudged the horse slightly right as they climbed a steep incline, which forced Rey to grip the cup of the saddle fearfully. "What was he saying to you?"

"He offered to help me find my family," Rey said softly. "He said he could teach me everything Luke couldn't."

Rose scoffed.

"He is rather vain," Rey's voice was wry. "But he is powerful. It's a pity — Luke has no desire to teach me. The one person who does is the last person who should. I could learn so much from him."

"But you can't," Rose said sharply.

"I can't," Rey agreed wearily.

Both were silent as they contemplated this. Rey thought of Kylo's face, the disappointment he'd shown before she fled. It was as raw as the wound she'd left him with last time. It sat in her stomach in an uncomfortable way, along with the memory of him cradling her head while they kisses during the equinox. She tried to push the images away and focus on Rose, recounting Leia's preparations. The Seelie Court was readying for war.

**-XXX-**

This time, Rey wasn't given the opportunity to eat, rest, or bathe before she was led to Leia's council chambers where a sizable group is gathered. Rose had left her once they arrived at the stables, but Poe sat at the large table, staring emptily into the fire beside him. Casper was beside the queen, speaking to her softly. Mothma, a short-haired elegant fey with a calm demeanor was already seated and reviewing a pile of papers — Rey recognized the advisor as one of the legendary leaders in the previous wars between the courts. She had been a great friend to Leia's foster father, Bail, before his demise. Ackbar sat next to her, his wide black eyes watching the room. The pink-haired Amilyn Holdo smiled warmly from where she stood by the window.

When Rey was shuffled in, everything seemed to pause. Leia rose gracefully and the others follow, though they stood back as the queen approached her knight. Rey bowed deeply, keeping her eyes on the ground. Her anxiety had spiked again when the palace had loomed above her, despite Rose's reassurances that the queen was not displeased.

But Leia's embrace immediately swept those fears away. "It is good to have you home," she whispered before releasing Rey.

Poe crossed the room quickly, hugging his friend. The captain of the queen's guard had bags beneath his eyes. Rey wondered if he'd included himself on the roster of scouts who had patrolled the Seelie's eastern borders.

The council sat and Rey was invited to share her tale. She ran through her experiences in the court, detailing Snoke's desires to train her in Unseelie magics, the implications that were thinly veiled, and how she'd orchestrated an escape. Leaving out the details of what, precisely, she'd been doing with Kylo Ren prior to vanishing into the night, she walked them through charming the guard and stealing a horse. When she got to her encounter with Kylo at the edge of the boundary, Rey swallowed and gave a brief description of what he had offered. Leia's eyes were alight at this, while Poe and Ackbar were taken aback.

"We knew he hoped to have you as his apprentice," Mothma said, frowning. "But this goes beyond that."

"He's conspiring to overthrown Snoke," Holdo agreed. "And, assuming he is not merely bluffing, he wants to use you to do it."

Ackbar leaned forward, his glassy eyes narrowing. "There is, of course, a good chance he might have been saying that as a means of persuading the girl. Promising her power, favor."

"I don't believe he would do that," Rey found herself saying suddenly. "I…I believe he knows well enough that nothing of the Unseelie Court appeals to me, not even an opportunity to lead it."

"Then why did he think it would be an appealing offer? If genuine, he made a risk in telling you."

Rey declined to answer, claiming she was unsure. Across the table, the queen studied her foundling knight's expression carefully. But she said nothing, merely turned to Casper to assure that he had written the appropriate notes."

"What do we do now?" Poe asked. "My men have remained at the border, ready should Snoke launch an attack. We've sent word to our bannermen, and some of the lower courts."

Leia sighed. "I do not intend to sit idly by while I wait for Snoke to make his next move. Diplomacy is our greatest ally — we will summon the courts, King Snoke, Lady Mara, and Lord Lando. I am determined that we shall find a solution, together."

Mothma, Holdo, Casper, and Ackbar all nod in approval. But Poe is not satisfied.

"Your majesty, I do not believe Snoke has any intentions of cooperating. He has as good as threatened war."

She opened her mouth to reply, annoyance clear in her expression when she paused. A figure in the threshold of the council chambers had caught her eye — surprising since no one was allowed to enter while the council met. The guards were usually very good at stopping intruders.

However, the person who lingered was perhaps the only one worth interruptions. Casting aside the hood of his slate-colored cloak, Luke Skywalker looked at his sister, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening as he took in the sight of the queen. He inclined his head in greeting, then made his way into the room. The council simply stared.

"Sister," Luke said simply.

Leia embraced him with no hesitation as the room looked on. When they finally parted, Rey could make out tears at the corner of the queen's dark eyes.

"Luke," she said softly.

"We have much to discuss."

With a wave of her hand, the room was dismissed. Rey trailed out behind a disgruntled Casper, casting a glance back as the siblings took seats beside each other at the table. They appeared already deep in conversation.

-XXX-

By the time she met the others for dinner, word had already spread throughout the palace. Luke had long been an enigma and rumors were flying left and right. Finn said he'd heard that Leia had stripped Rey of her title as champion. Others suspected the old knight was here to cast a curse on the Unseelie should they appear again. Rose had caught maids whispering that he was here to duel his nephew.

"I don't know why he is here," Poe declared. "But it doesn't matter. We still need to prepare as though nothing has changed. Leia sent emissaries to the Autumn and Spring courts and a raven to Snoke. They should arrive in the next two weeks if all goes according to plan."

Rose's brow furrowed worriedly. "So soon?'

He shrugged. "When matters are this murky — two courts at the brink of war — we can assume that they'll make haste."

"Why even bother?" Finn asked. "Isn't it typically for Mara Jade to support Snoke and Lando to side with Leia?"

Rey had been wondering a similar thing. But Poe shrugged again. "Not always. Neither are taken to blindly following the superior courts. Mara is known to go her own way, and Lando is hardly exclusively loyal to us. But usually, the pressure of a formalized meeting can cool some tempers. We'll see. That's not what our concern should be right now. We've got a lot of preparations to do. The coming days will be busy."

He wasn't wrong — the next day found Rey assisting in the great hall, dusting tapestries. She was directed to the kitchens too, to help keep the fires going as the cook frantically prepared for the coming meals. Later, the housekeeper entreated her to use her abilities to reach some silver that sat on shelves out of reach, in need of polishing. And so on it went like this for days. Despite being the Queen's champion (contrary to what Finn had heard, as far as she knew that was still her title), Rey was set to work doing a multitude of tasks outside of the usual purview of a knight. She was happy to help, glad to have work to keep her mind distracted.

Rey was so busy, she didn't see Luke or Leia again, beyond occasionally in passing. It wasn't until the night before their guests were to arrive that Luke sought her out.

After a day spent cleaning windows and helping the groundskeeper cut more wood for the kitchens, she was exhausted. However, when the stable master approached her asking that she spend some time with his nervous horses and use her skills to settle the restless ones, Rey couldn't say no.

Mallow had greeted her with a warm nickering from her stall. A few stallions tossed their heads upon her entry, and one of the spotted geldings stomped his feet. Rey spoke softly, walking by each stall. The poor beasts could sense the nervous energy circling around the court — there was no doubt their handlers had been gossiping and fretting as much as anyone else.

"Of course you're on edge," she murmured, stroking the velvet nose of one chestnut stallion who quivered under her touch.

With a little focus, she could take the energy of the room and soothe it with gentle motions. It was a bit like petting a cat. Coaxing a stable full of horses when she was so weary was a bit more of a challenge, but within a few minutes, there was a lot less tail-flicking and foot-stomping. Rey stepped to the center of the stable, breathing deeply. She felt drained but satisfied.

"You continue to push yourself. That is good."

Rey spun on her heels to face her mentor. "Master Luke!" she cried.

He allowed himself a brief smile, coming to pet the gray mare Rose favored with his silver hand. "I was hoping to speak with you before the arrival of guests tomorrow."

"I am glad," she said, taking a seat on a nearby barrel. "You've been busy with her majesty, I know…"

Luke nodded absently, continuing to pet the horse before him. Rey recalled, suddenly, that Mara Jade was among those scheduled to arrive the next day.

"How are you?" she ventured.

"I am well. Being here…is a lot for an old hermit to take it. But it has been good to see my sister. And good to see you." He paused. "We've been discussing our options. Leia believes we should offer to install you as an ambassador between courts, in addition to some new trade incentives and a formal apology to the Unseelie. She hopes that might be enough to satisfy Snoke for now and convince the others that we mean no harm."

"And what do you think?"

His blue-green eyes were clouded. "Snoke has an agenda and nothing like accessible trade will sate him. He's determined to have you in his grasp. My sister is doing her best, but he will find a way to claim you. He'll use my nephew any way he can towards that end."

"Kylo wants me just as badly," she said dully. "He believes that we can both overthrow his master and take over the Unseelie."

Luke nodded bitterly. "So I have heard. Apparently being heir to his mother's throne was not enough. He needed to claim another better to his liking."

Rey did not respond. She had a piece of straw in her fingers and was twirling it, head tilted.

"You're keeping up with your studies," he said suddenly. "I've heard that you are in the training yard nearly every day. And you do not show off your abilities, but use them prudently. My sister mentioned a wolf…."

"It was no wolf," she murmured.

"Impressive, nonetheless."

"I would be even more so with the right teacher," she threw at him. "Your nephew seems desperate to fill that role."

Luke closed his eyes briefly. "I cannot. But I would like to, while I am here, help you. Why don't you show me what you have learned in the last few weeks?"

-XXX-

Every time he journeyed to the palace by the lake, Kylo Ren battled memories of his youth. They always crossed the bridge Han Solo commissioned during one of his brief stints at attempting to be a loyal consort. Their convoy passed the tree where he skinned his knee once while playing with some courtiers son's — his mother had dried his eyes and offered him a sweet. And when he caught sight of the palace, sitting just above the shimmering lake, a gut-wrenching feeling crept upon him, along with a traitorous thought.

Home.

When the convoy passed the gates and was received at the front entry, Phasma noted another party of carriages further ahead, making their way to the stables.

"Lando," she said, nodding.

Kylo caught sight of the light blue flag on one carriage. Yes, that was his sigil. He wondered if Mara Jade had yet arrived.

His question was answered when, as they were led inside, he caught sight of a page in a bronze and red tunic hurrying past. So the Unseelie were the last to arrive…that was probably not a mistake on Snoke's part, but a message.

They were led by his mother's manservant, Casper. His golden robes swished as he babbled on about wanting to provide the best hospitality, a warm welcome, so on. Kylo is curious if the doddering old fool recognizes him.

"You're just on time," Casper was saying cheerfully. "Her majesty was hoping to start the summit by noon. We're happy to provide you with an early lunch and some time to rest before it begins. A few trays will arrive shortly with plenty of food and drink."

Casper opened the doors to the southern wing apartments with a flourish. Though as the prince he'd never spent much time here, Kylo could recall this being one of several suites made ready for guests. Mara and Lando's people likely had their own, further along the southern wing. His mother was likely in the east, which towered above the rest of the palace. Perhaps so was Rey resided there too. The western side of the building contained the stables, weaponry, and fighting yard. Servant's quarters sat overlooking these. Below the east wing were the kitchens and larder, the laundry, and just outside the vegetable gardens.

Memories flooded him as he recalled afternoons spent sneaking about the kitchen's hoping to steal a honey cake from beneath Cook's nose.

"These will do," Snoke said shortly, cutting over Casper's drawn-out tour of the suite. "We will meet your mistress in her hall at noon. See that we are given plenty of wine, on that tray you mentioned. My men are thirsty."

Casper bowed and hurriedly promised to place the order. He was practically shoved out of the room by one of the Unseelie guards.

Without a word, Kylo moved to the room that had been designated as his. A young goblin page followed him with his bags, depositing them on the bench at the base of the bed.

He proceeded to wash the road grime off with the basin and cloth left for his disposal on the table before the room's sole window. Once he was clean, he dressed in his finer court clothes — a gray linen shirt, black close-fitting trousers, a high-collared black velvet jacket with a darker black diamond pattern woven throughout. As was customary, he left his sword in his room but kept a dagger tucked in his right boot and another at his waist. Once he was finished he inspected himself in the mirror that sat beside the basin.

His face had mostly healed. There were yellowed bruises beneath his left eye, which complimented the scar Rey had gifted him with last month. His ribs still ached occasionally from Snoke's punishment, but it was not particularly worse than any other beating his king had doled out.

There was a soft knock on his door. At his invitation, Phasma opened it.

"I'm going to the stables to ensure they've properly placed our people and oversee the horses," she said without preamble. "Food is in the parlor. His majesty says that he will make his way downstairs in twenty minutes."

Kylo sighed. "Right. You're fortunate you're not expected to go."

She smirked. "Starting to regret your decision to come along?"

"Hardly." He sat on the edge of the table. "I may just be the difference between a yes and a no."

The captain of the guard scoffed. "You're not handsome enough for that. The queen wouldn't agree anyway. Leia is a spitfire. And so is the foundling. They won't go down without a fight — something I think his majesty is counting on."

"I disagree," he said simply.

She waved him off with another scoff then departed for the stables. Kylo was glad that it was her and not Hux who had been assigned to accompany them. While being chosen to oversee court in Snoke's absence was yet another thing to inflate Hux's ego, Kylo would much rather have the wit and good humor of Phasma over the snark of his rival.

Shortly after he came to pick through the fare left in the parlor. When his king appeared, dressed in his usual heavy robe and the iron-colored crown atop his head, they prepared to make their way down to the great hall to start the summit.

Kylo's eyes uneasily rested on the thorn-like crown his king wore. While not purely iron, it still burned the magic-using fey. There was already a red crease of burned flesh in Snoke's bald head. This would only worsen with time, eventually becoming a festering black thing. Snoke only wore this on occasion, to make a point. A summit with all the courts was the perfect occasion to flex himself. Kylo just hoped the stunt wouldn't be seen as the petty power play that it was.

**-XXX-**


	8. Chapter 8

**-XXX-**

As hosts, the Seelie had arrived long before their guests. Leia had instructed that the room be set in a square, four tables and two rows of chairs behind each. She sat center to the one at the front of the room. Ackbar, Holdo, Luke, and Mothma sat beside her. Rey was in the row behind, with Poe, Finn, and Rose. She twisted her hands in her lap, hoping she did not stand out.

Today she wore her dove-gray gown, the one with close-cut sleeves and a pattern of curling vines embroidered on the bodice, seed pearls clustered along like tiny white berries. Rose had selected it when a nervous Rey found herself staring into her (admittedly sparse of court-appropriate clothes) wardrobe for neigh ten minutes that morning.

"What should we expect?" Finn asked softly.

Rose answered before Poe. "I've only seen a few of these before. Usually everyone makes a big show of entering — it's a bit of a pissing contest. They'll spend a few minutes on pleasantries. Then Leia or Snoke will make their case. They're hoping to bring Spring and Autumn onto their side."

"That could take days," he said with horror.

Poe's mouth was set in a grim line. "And between — during the dinners and the breaks —there will be a lot of underhanded tactics. Don't be surprised if someone makes a sudden change of heart after lunch. Someone has probably offered them the right amount of gold or land or trade."

Rey's fidgeting increased. "If they don't make a decision?"

Poe's eyes met hers. He didn't need to verbalize the result should that be the case.

"Your majesty," Casper announced suddenly from the front of the room. He was stationed next to the double oak doors, ready to greet their guests. "Lord Lando, from the Spring Court."

Lando was all smiles as he strode into the room, followed by two lithe nymphs and a tall bald fey. His arms were opened wide as he moved forward, moving to bow deeply. A purple cape billowed behind him, the satin shimmering, and he had donned a blue velvet tunic with a high collar. He wore no crown, but a few gold rings. His black boots were shined so impeccably that there was a visible reflection in the leather. Rey was immediately reminded of a peacock.

"Your grace," he said with a warm boom. "So good to see you in such health. The Spring court thanks you for your hospitality."

"Lando," Leia replied. She had stood upon his entry and bowed her head. Her smile was just as warm. "We are pleased to see that your party arrived safely. The spring floods in the southland were reported as particularly difficult this season."

He waved a hand. "Nothing that Lobo couldn't handle," Lando said casually, indicating the tall male behind him.

Leia smiled and gestured. "Please, sit."

Not long after Lando's people had arranged themselves, Casper rushed to announced the next arrival.

"King Snoke of the Unseelie."

Leia stood again, along with the rest of her retinue. Snoke shuffled in, his head held up proudly. He was followed by a number of his courtiers. Rey recognized a few of the men, but barely. Her real focus was on the knight to the right of Snoke.

Kylo's face looked far better than the last time she'd seen it. He stood tall with his hands behind his back, scanning the room. When his eyes landed on her, they stilled. Rooted, there was little she could do but gaze back. She felt him reach out, brushing at her mind gently. Panic rose in her chest and she quickly slammed her mental doors to him. He didn't move an inch, giving no indication that he'd been struck by her refusal.

Shaken, Rey focused on the conversation at hand. Leia's voice held none of the warmth she'd exhibited towards the Spring court.

"— we are grateful that you have arrived safely. We were made aware that the last Unseelie party that ventured through the Wild Lands was met with some difficulty." Her tone was polite, yet remote. "We hope everything is to your liking."

"As always, your grace, you are an impeccable hostess." Snoke's beady eyes were steady on this queen's face. "I cannot say that we are apparently the same, as the last person we welcomed into our halls fled shortly after."

His gaze flicked to Rey for the briefest instance. She shivered. Rose caught her hand, squeezing fiercely.

Leia did not falter. "That was a disappointing turn of events, however, as I understand, Rey felt rather out of place in your court. We understand that her sudden change of mind has garnered offense, your grace. Still, I am confident we shall find a solution together. Something so minor should not come between allies and friends."

His gray lips twisted. "No," Snoke agreed. "It should not."

The Unseelie took their seats.

"He's creepy," Finn murmured. "I can see why you decided to leave so quickly."

Rey couldn't help but crack a small smile. It faded quickly when she once again caught Kylo Ren's eyes upon her, burning with an intensity that nearly made her choke.

"Ignore him," Rose breathed beside her, offering another hand squeeze. "He can't do anything here, not under Leia's nose."

"You can tell that's a part he didn't inherit," Poe added, leaning over to speak softly.

"What?" Rey frowned, distracted.

"His nose," he explained. "Huge, isn't it."

She felt her cheeks heat. "Oh. Perhaps, I never —"

"Ow!"

Rose had lightly kicked Poe, glaring.

Within a few moments, Casper interrupted the low murmur of the room once more.

"Lady Mara," he announced. "Of the Autumn court."

Rey held her breath to see the woman that had claimed her mentor's heart decades ago.

Mara Jade was a beauty, with thick auburn hair that waved loosely past her shoulders and startling green eyes framed by dark lashes. Her expression was remote yet keen. She walked with a dignified power, all eyes centering on her. Unlike the others, she was dressed somewhat simply in a dress the color of birch-bark, wearing a thin circlet that matched the bronze belt at her waist. A small party followed of several goblins, pixies, and fey.

"My queen," she said simply when she stopped before the gathering. "My king." She bowed, giving both monarchs the respect due.

"Lady Mara." Leia's hands were clasped together. "We welcome you. I hope the journey was not arduous. You do not often come this far east."

"We traveled comfortably, your grace. We are grateful for your invitation. It has been a long while since we have all sat in the same room."

"Indeed." Leia extended a hand. "Please, sit and we shall begin."

Rey watched as Mara's eyes flickered towards the graying fey to the right of the queen — Luke. As he faced away from his student, she couldn't make out his expression.

When everyone had settled, there was a round of speeches — primarily given by advisers, lengthy, flowery things that nearly put Rey to sleep. She followed Luke's lead by taking the opportunity to do a sweep of the room. Now that the room was full, it was easy to observe the differences in attitude between the four parties.

Lando's group appeared very laid-back. He sat with a certain amount of swagger, almost sprawling on the seat provided. The man at his right hand, Lob, was a sharp contrast to everyone else on that side of the table. He was stalk-straight, attentive, eyes sharp. He appeared to have the means to take notes set out before him.

Diagonal to the Spring court was Autumn. Mara Jade's entourage was the smallest. They all wore warm earth-tones. Many displayed the bronze sigil of her court. While not nearly as relaxed as Lando's fey, they neither appeared particularly tense.

Of course, the Unseelie were less easy to discern. They all appeared stiff, faces cold. They were a mass of black and gray. Diseased. Rey's eyes traced the iron crown on Snoke's disfigured forehead and winced. The skin around it appeared inflamed, red and angry.

She wondered what the other observed in them? Did the summer court look colorful? Homogeneous? Anxious? Weary?

Finally, it was down to business. Snoke wasted no time speaking for his court. Soon, the formalities and flowery language were long forgotten.

"Leia's champion," he snarked, voice a rasp. "Was promised to us, after breaking the accords. Our agreement was that she would remain in our court for a year, as penance. Then she ran away!"

"That agreement was void the moment she elected to leave," Leia snapped. "As the wording provided. It is not the Seelie's fault your people failed to negotiate a better arrangement. Besides, the grounds on which the deal was made were shaky, at best. Your champion attacked Rey, unprovoked."

Snoke smiled. It was closer to a grimace, but arguably a smile. "So says she."

Lando spoke. "Why do you so badly desire Leia's young knight? It was my understanding that the girl was a foundling, from your court. Upon her discovery among the mortals she was generously taken in by the Seelie. It seems to me that your interest came only after it was unveiled that the foundling had certain powers."

"She is still of our court. We wish to bring her back into the fold, foster her abilities," Snoke sniffed.

"You want to rid us of an advantage," Ackbar said wryly.

"Only you would think of a person as a tool in that manner."

The Queen's eyes flashed venomously. "We have treated Rey as nothing less than family. She was the one who made the choice to bargain with your champion. Her will has been entirely her own in the Seelie court. And she has made it clear that despite her origin, she prefers being among us."

"She is of the Unseelie!"

Lando scoffed. "When has a person's court of origin mattered? After all, Snoke, your own champion was once a prince of the Seelie court."

"The laws state that foundlings, should they find their way back to the fey, are free to claim any court of their choosing. That precedent was set millennia ago." Mara spoke finally, cutting across the rabble, her voice void of emotion. "Why should we make an exception here?"

The look Snoke shot the lady of the autumn's direction was nasty. "Because she isn't just any foundling. Her power is unmatched, untamed. The Seelie court is not prepared for the responsibility of honing her skill. The law also states that magics ought to be under control, and they are expected to be taught our laws and our culture.."

Leia protested. "Rey has had training. She spent months under Luke's tutelage."

Kylo Ren's face shifted to an expression of disgust at the mention of his uncle. A number of eyes flickered to the old knight, who didn't react to the mention of his own name.

"Leia has kept the girl close for months, Snoke," Lando said. "She's been among fey for nearly a year, plenty to time to understand our ways."

At this, Snoke smile. Or, rather, made an expression that vaguely resembled a smile. "Then how might you explain her reckless behavior? She's attacked one of my court in the Wild Lands, neutral ground. When we graciously bargain with Leia to overlook that slight, the girl broke our agreement within less than a day and fled back to the Summer Court. That is why we are here — such an offensive cannot be overlooked. It hardly seems to me as though she has been fully taught our laws."

The queen's lips pressed together, bloodless. This seemed to be hard to argue against. Mara was frowning, and Lando appeared troubled. Beside her, Finn shifted uncomfortably. Even Luke's brow was furrowed.

"Leia has failed to properly bring the girl into our fold," Snoke declared, waving his hand towards Rey. "One with her abilities should not go so neglected. The Unseelie Court would see to her education so that she might become a productive member of fey society."

"Is this true, Leia?" Lando asked.

The queen's chin jerked upwards. "She was provoked by Kylo Ren in the Wild Lands and was merely defending herself."

"Her word against his," one of the Unseelie hissed.

Mothma shot the speaker a dangerous look. "The queen is speaking!"

Snoke steepled his fingers. "I do not wish to berate my fellow monarch. This isn't a trial. But a solution must be found, for we have a strong, powerful young fey who needs our guidance least she goes astray."

It took everything within herself not to shout. Rey's fist tightened so much that her nails cut her palm.

"And your solution is that Leia hands her champion over?" Lando sounded doubtful. "Perhaps the girl could use a lesson or two on our laws, but if Leia trusts her enough to name her champion, I would be inclined to believe her to be disciplined in her powers."

The lady of the Autumn Court sat back in her seat, observing quietly. Rey watched her brilliant emerald eyes move between the three other monarchs as one of her courtiers leaned in to speak softly in her ear. Her expression remained remote. Mara Jade's agenda was still an unknown and that troubled the young knight.

Her attention was drawn back to the Queen. Leia was whispering fiercely to Holdo. Rose was listening intently, but Rey only caught the latter end —

"—can we rely on it —"

"No disrespect to her majesty, but I question her judgment on that matter." Snoke's coal-like eyes glistened as they slid towards the queen. "Your champion is so young and new to our world. It is curious indeed that you decided to install her in such a prestigious position within your household."

Voice sharp, Leia replied. "Rey has proven her loyalty tenfold. Any err on her judgment is merely a result of her youth. In time, she will undoubtedly demonstrate her right to her position to any who doubt. She has a home among the Seelie and I trust her implicitly. I did not think it this council was in the practice of removing the free-will of the realm's occupants."

There was a murmur among the room's occupants. Snoke did not appear troubled. He merely smiled baring yellowed, broken teeth. Kylo, on the other hand, gave his mother a burning look. However, he was the only one of the Unseelie who appeared particularly upset. Rey wondered what, precisely, the Winter King's plan was.

Beside her, Rose made a small sound. Rey looked down, realizing that her beautiful gray gown had a few rust-colored stains on the skirt. She unfurled her hands, noticing the blood half-dried on her palm.

"Oops," she murmured. With a small wave of her hand, the stains lifted — unfortunately, the charm didn't do the same to Rose's frown.

Mara Jade interjected again. "That is true, Leia, we do not make a habit of moving citizens like pawns. But Snoke does bring up an interesting question. Would your champion fare better in different circumstances? It appears your former champion has returned. Would it not be an opportune for her to travel to another court and expand her knowledge?"

"She is still learning, I admit," Leia said, voice measured. "But we would prefer to keep her closer to home. If Rey expresses an interest in visiting another's court, however, I would not bar her."

Mara nodded thoughtfully.

"My question isn't merely on whether the girl should be further trained," Snoke said suddenly. "It is also a question of offense. Leia's champion offended us deeply when she attack Kylo Ren, an injury which was made greater upon her decision to leave our court in the middle of the night after our agreement that she should join us for two seasons. Less than a day after her arrival, no less!"

"What are you getting at, Snoke?" Lando asked impatiently.

Snoke put a hand on his chest mournfully. "We cannot simply ignore such impertinence. If we were not so gracious a court I would be readying for war. But as the Seelie are our friends, other solutions can be sought out."

The threat was barely concealed. Poe exchanged a glance with Leia before casting his eyes back to Rey.

"And what solution might that be?"

She thanked the gods for the lord of the Spring Court. Lando didn't hesitate in getting to the point.

Delicately, Snoke gestured to the knight on his right. "It has come to my attention that Kylo Ren has a particular fondness for Rey the Foundling, despite her attack in the Wild Lands. I believe it would serve us both to see a union between them. Strengthen our ties, after several of these unseemly incidents."

Everything between Rey's ears stopped working. Her mind slowed to a sluggish pace. She sat frozen to the spot as the room fell silent for a fraction of a second before everyone started talking. Beside her, Rose was squeezing her hand so tightly it hurt. Luke, who was also stunned, was staring straight ahead. Mara Jade looked surprised, Lando grim.

She couldn't see Leia's face, but she was grateful, for once, for that. Casper was whispering in her ear. After he finished, Leia straightened.

"May we have some time," Leia swallowed. "To consider?"

The next words missed Rey completely. She had eyes only for Kylo. His had sought hers all afternoon and finally she had relented. His dark gaze was burning, hopeful. Rey felt as though the energy had been entirely drained from her and simply stared back blankly.

"— we will allow you a few days to consider," Snoke was saying, unperturbed. If anything, he appeared gleeful. "Before we begin to consider other…solutions. But I believe that is enough for today. Shall we retire?"

Without waiting for a reply, he stood. The rest of the Unseelie court followed, snickering and murmuring as they filed out. Rey's eyes blindly followed Kylo in their midst. He did not look happy, for a man who had the upper hand.

Holdo leaned over to a pale Leia. "I will spend this afternoon visiting the Spring and Autumn courts in the southern wing. Perhaps I can persuade them to see reason. At a minimum, I can hear what they're considering."

"Yes," the queen said grimly. "Yes, that is a good idea."

Rose was speaking to a nearby page. "Wine," she said hurriedly. "Tea, sandwiches and whatever Cook has on hand. To the Queen's study. I suspect we'll be there long past dinner."

She turned to the others. "We'll go together. I don't think it's a good idea for Rey to be alone right now."

**-XXX-**

The group retired to the council chambers adjacent to Leia's office. Casper's head was bowed as he spoke softly in his mistress's ear, the gold of his robes flashing as he hurriedly shared his observations. They walked at a rapid-fire pace, swinging into the counsel room like a hurricane. Rose kept her arm tucked in Rey's, guiding her friend to one of the chairs at the table near the fire. Rey sat absently. All she could think about was Kylo's expression as Snoke made his offer. That drawn yet hopeful look he'd expressed at the suggestion that all of their conflicts would be resolved with a marriage alliance.

Ackbar spoke first. "It's a trap," he said bluntly.

There was a general sound of agreement. Mothma looked impassive, gracefully sinking to a chair near the window. Leia

"They cannot be serious," Poe declared, taking one of the chairs next to Rey.

Luke, who followed and gripped the head of the seat his stopped behind, looked grim. "I'm afraid they are. They believe we are desperate enough that we would submit to any solution they provided, even one that resolves heavily in their favor."

Lips pursed, Rose shook her head. "They must think we are fools. Fools and cruel. Rey, you simply can't."

"Of course she won't," said Poe.

Finn nodded in agreement. "We'd fight first."

Rey could picture his eyes, dark and keen on her. Had this been his idea? His solution? He'd implied that Snoke could be overthrown. Was his goal to unseat his mentor, then install himself as the new Unseelie King with Rey as his right hand?

_"_ _I could show you so much. We could be so formidable together."_

She felt so cold.

"I don't know if refusing them is such a good idea," Casper piped up. When several angry pairs of eyes swung to him, he turned red. "They have thrown enough doubt to Rey's ability and, pardon, your majesty, the Queen's judgment. Lando might agree it is a good idea — he's usually our ally in such things. But Snoke is throwing his weight around. What will happen if we refuse this generous offer?"

Rey remembered that only moments ago, the advisor had been whispering in the Seelie Queen's ear. And with a look of great concentration, she had been nodding.

Everyone went quiet, turning to their queen. It was as though they had all simultaneously realized that their leader had not yet spoken. Leia looked pensive, staring at the surface of the table. When she finally looked up, her brown eyes were red-rimmed.

"I think we should consider it," she said quietly.

At that, the room erupted. Even Casper gasped as Finn shouted, followed by Poe cursing. Rose protested loudly. Ackbar hit the table, shaking his head furiously. Mothma's curled down, her refined features twisting. With one hand raised, Leia coaxed them into taking a breath.

"What do you mean?" Ackbar said, voice rough. "You'd be handing them one of the most powerful knights in the realm. She is your champion."

"And I would be granting us an opportunity to broker peace between the courts."

Poe gaped. "You weren't merely asking for the time, when you told them we needed time to consider. You are truly contemplating this."

"It brings me no joy," she snapped. "But Rey is strong. She's not going to be susceptible to Snoke's influences. And she could be good for Ben."

At the use of her son's former name her brother stared. "You think she could save him. You're willing to sacrifice her for the merest hint that she could persuade him to return to you."

All eyes in the room shifted to Rey. She stared straight ahead at her queen, gaze never wavering.

"You don't know what he's like," Luke continued, hissing. "He's not merely philosophizing, he's beating his words into his followers. Snoke has never hesitated in damaging his weapons."

Leia looked at Rey. "He wouldn't. The alliance would be void the second he touches her."

"That wouldn't stop him," Poe cut in. "He'll have everything he wanted. Rey in the Unseelie Court, bound to him. Leia, you can't be serious."

She did not answer. All of her focus was on the young knight center to everyone.

"Rey, I would ask that you consider it," she said. "It is not an easy thing, I know. However, I believe you have the opportunity to positively influence their court and my son." At the word _"son"_ the monarch's voice cracked slightly. Straightening in her chair, Leia took a breath. "But the decision is ultimately yours."

Casting her eyes around the room, taking in Luke's fury, Poe's rage, Rose's frustration, Finn's fear and sorrow, Mothma's cool demeanor, Ackbar's concern, Casper's anxiety, and Leia's measured expectation, Rey's throat closed with the thud of her own heart. She felt faint.

"I—I need to think," she said finally.

The tension in the room seemed to release, snapping like a thread pulled too tight. Luke turned to his sister, graying brow furrowed. Poe and Ackbar made to corner Casper. Finn wrapped one arm around Rose. Without a word, Rey backed towards the door and slipped out of the room.

**-XXX-**

Sleep evaded her that night. Well before dawn, after hours of tossing, she crept from her bed, trying not to wake Rose in the next room. She dressed quickly and stole down the hall, finding freedom in the crisp morning air.

The practice yard was empty. She was grateful to find several of the dummies were still lined up in the middle of the fenced fighting ring — lugging them out from the shed would be exhausting and possibly stir some of the soldiers sleeping in the nearby barracks. Drawing her blade, she ran through several drills. Hacking away at the straw figures did a lot to relax her. She was so entranced in her exercises that she almost didn't notice the shadow that appeared at the gate of the yard. It was only when the applause began that she whipped around.

Kylo clapped gloved hands together for several more seconds before jumping off of the fence. Rey kept her grip on her hilt, watching him guardedly.

"It is no surprise you've made such improvements with practice this diligent," he said quietly as he approached. "You've put your magic behind each strike, too. That's not someone one learns overnight."

"Your master does not seem to agree. Yet Luke has been a skilled tutor," she said coolly.

Kylo's lips tightened. "No doubt your natural ability played a large part, as well."

She didn't like this. The compliments. The casual stride. Shaking a few loose strands from her brow, she kept tension in her knees, ready to move at any moment. After all, he wore his scabbard too.

"What do you want?" she finally asked after an uncomfortable silence.

He tilted his head. She tried to ignore the way his black locks fell against his shoulder, tried to ignore the memory of inhaling the scent that engulfed her when he leaned over to kiss her and his curls surrounded her face.

"You look as though you could use a partner."

Disbelief flashed through her. "You want to spar?"

Kylo shrugged. "I'm awake too."

She was automatically suspicious of his motives. When she made no move, he smiled shortly.

"Why don't we make it a little more fun? Any time one bests the other, they get a question that the other must answer?"

He knew the right place to prod her; Rey ran through hundreds of things she wanted to ask the Unseelie knight. Without a second thought, she nodded. Kylo flashed her a rare grin as he withdrew his blade. And with little preamble, they began.

Despite her lack of sleep, Rey found the energy to strike first. He was obviously caught off guard by her ferocity, but quickly mounted a defense. They circled one another, doing the usual give and take. It was the first time they'd fought for no cause other than enjoyment. Kylo clearly had not expected her to fight with such vigor, but quickly matched her pace.

When she feigned a turn and he surged forward she met him with a blade at his throat. He surrendered, giving a half-bow.

"I believe my lady is due a question."

She looked hard at him. There were too many choices, but the one that came out was the same she'd wondered since the first day she learned his name. "Why did you leave your mother's court? You were guaranteed to be king someday. I've tried in vain to understand why anyone would abandon those prospects."

Straightening, Kylo looked upwards. "It's not a mere question of becoming king. The older I become the more I realize that the Unseelie and Seelie are not so different. The Unseelie are just more open about who they are. There is less of the false civility of my mother's court."

Rey opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it. "False civility" was not how she would put it. But she could understand his frustration, in a way.

"As the son of Han Solo and Queen Leia, there was a lot of expectation on me. When the legendary knight, Luke Skywalker, began training me it felt like the course of my life was just on this inflexible path. But I knew I would never be Luke or Leia. Never live up to that legacy." He took a breath. "Snoke promised me something more. I could be something other than the son of heroes. I could make my own legacy."

Frowning, Rey said, "You were afraid of the responsibility?"

Kylo barked out a laugh. "You're oversimplifying. I answered your question. Give me an opportunity to return the favor."

She rolled her eyes, but took up her sword again and adjusted her grip. Weariness was beginning it take hold. She'd already spent a lot on her practice earlier. Rey was determined to earn a second victory. She wanted to know more about Snake's scandalous proposal to the counsel — specifically, whose idea it had been.

Kylo didn't give her a chance to win a second question, however. He quickly gained the upper hand and in her exhaustion he managed to wear her down. Within a few minutes, he held her sword in his left hand, smirking. Cursing under her breath Rey held a hand out for her hilt. Kylo wagged his finger.

"I believe we had a deal."

Scowling, she crossed her arm. "What do you want to know?"

Kylo sheathed his sword, angeling her blade down then passing it to her. Once it was strapped to Rey's side, he moved close. When he was only two feet away he paused.

"It's almost dawn," she said softly. "What's your question?"

"Would you let me kiss you?"

She blinked up at him. Kylo shifted closer, close enough that she could feel his heat. With a second's hesitation, he leaned down, gentling pressing his lips against her. Rey pulled closer, fingers curling to his lapels. He fit against her like they were made together. She felt fire under her skin and bit his lip, liking the small hiss he gave her in return.

When she stepped away, her face was hot. He looked at her, chest heaving.

"I cannot do it," she said suddenly. "I can't make the alliance happen. I want to, more than I should, but I know that Snoke will just use me, use us, for evil."

"I wouldn't let him," Kylo said roughly, surging forward to catch her wrists. He looked grave, eyes serious and dark. She tried to avoid looking at his swollen lips. "We would simply need to bide our time. We could work against —"

"And then what, Ben?" she asked, throwing the words at him. "Rule the Unseelie Court? Work directly opposed to your mother? Or would suddenly things be perfect, simply because you willed it so? How many would then work to undermine us, the usurpers?"

He looked taken aback and it struck her that perhaps he hadn't thought much beyond simply overthrowing Snoke. Rey shook her head, pulling her hands from his grasp.

"We can find a way," he said, desperately as she turned, crossing the practice yard in a few quick strides. "Rey, you know we are supposed to be together. That I have no doubt of."

The young knight half-turned. "I want to believe that too," she whispered. "But not like this."

Without another word, she strode out of the courtyard and inside.

**-XXX-**

Rose found her in her room later, after breakfast. When Rey had not shown up for her usual porridge in the kitchens with the others, Rose had sought her out sometime around midday. The shorter girl was surprised to find the knight curled in the middle of her bed, back facing the door. Rose crossed the room on light feet and sat on the mattress.

Rey half-turned tiredly. "Hello."

"You missed breakfast," Rose said softly, offering a soft wheat roll and an apple from her pocket. "Cook had treacle ready for you, and fresh blueberries. You know how busy she was today, too, to have that ready for you."

She groaned, accepting the food. "Sorry. I just didn't want to face anyone yet. I couldn't bear…" She drifted off.

Nodding, Rose drew her feet up onto the bed, resting her back against the footboard. She looked thoughtful.

"What are you going to do?"

Rey made another noise that sounded like a strangled moan. "I don't know. Absolutely no idea. There doesn't seem to be a 'right answer.' If I accept, they win and I'll be in Snoke's clutches. If I reject their offer, Snoke will use it as an excuse to declare war against us."

"Kylo would keep you safe if you said yes?" Rose's brow was furrowed. "He wouldn't let Snoke hurt you, surely."

 _He can't protect himself from Snoke,_ Rey wanted to say. That would worry Rose, though, if things turned out that way. Instead, she picked at a stray thread in her blanket. "Yes."

Both girls were quiet for a moment as Rey polished off the roll. Both options loomed over the room, weighing down the air. Rey slowly shared some of her encounter in the practice yard with Rose, who listened keenly. When she was finished, the furrow in Rose's brow was deeper.

"Finn and Poe would curse me for saying this," she said. "But he sounds rather…enraptured with you, Rey. It's no guarantee, but if he is as fond of you as it seems, you'd be better off in his court for it."

"I don't think fondness is the word," Rey replied dryly.

She couldn't tell anyone, not even Rose, about their discussion earlier that morning. Of how she'd shared his bed weeks ago. How she had kissed him of her own free will on more than one occasion.

"But yes, you're right. He made a point of fending off threats when it was there. I don't think he would be interested in tormenting me. Oh, but Rose, they are already bullying us into this. Once they have this, what more will they ask of the Seelie? This alliance can't be more than a farce. They're not sacrificing anything in offering up Kylo Ren."

"But if Snoke acted out again," Rose said reasonably. "Even the Autumn court and other lower courts would have to admit that he'd broken treaties and they're be forced to stand against the Unseelie with Leia. If this marriage takes place, you would be insurance against them throwing their weight around." Her voice dropped. "And if Kylo Ren really does wish to conspire against his king, perhaps that is another turn in your favor. If you were Queen of the Unseelie…."

"Don't think it," Rey snapped. She sat up quickly. "I cannot."

Rose held up her hands. "Sorry, sorry. It's just…."

"I know."

There was a sudden knock on the door. They two women frowned at one another. Rose stood and cautiously opened the door.

Finn stood in the threshold, Poe just behind him. Rey nodded and Rose moved to let them in.

"Where have you been?"

"Avoiding everyone's questions," Rey muttered, feeling immediately guilty when a hurt expression crossed Finn's open face. She sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You're stressed," Poe said graciously as he crossed to sit beside her on the mattress. "Are you going to be able to attend the festivities tonight?"

Leia was hosting a sightly more extravagant feast this evening, the second night of the council meeting. There were to be fire-eaters and fire dancers, musicians, along with the most decadent feast the Summer court had seen in over a year. It was tradition on one of the middle nights of council gatherings that the host pull out all of the stops and treat their guests. Rey had been too distracted over the last few weeks of preparations to anticipate it with anything more than dread, though she'd heard other, less-troubled members of court rave with excitement.

She groaned. "No, I am really not."

Poe smiled pityingly. "I'll escort you. Leia told me she wanted me there, not in uniform. I'm to stay close to you, in case the Unseelie are up to any of their usual tricks."

From the window where he leaned beside Rose, Finn piped up. "What are you thinking, Rey? Leia announced today during the meeting that you're expected to give your answer in three day's time."

She'd already known as much. Casper had dispatched notes from the council's meeting earlier in the day. Answering honestly and trying valiantly to keep the annoyance out of her voice, Rey said simply, "I don't know."

Finn opened his mouth, but Rose nudged him.

"We probably ought to get dressed," she said quickly. "We're expected in the Great Hall at a quarter past five and it's nearly two."

Finn appeared dumbfounded. "You need three hours to get dressed?"

Rose snorted. "Oh my love," she said fondly before ushering him and Poe out the door.

**-XXX-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't read many expanded universe things between the original and the sequels, so Mara Jade isn't someone I am terribly familiar with. I tried to do as much research as possible to get an idea of her characters, apologies if I missed the mark.

Poe was quick to complimented Rey on her deep burgundy gown as they all walked from the Eastern wing to the great hall that evening. He said she resembled the queen — a picture strength and beauty.

Rey blushed at the high praise. "I could never bring as much gravity to a room as she does," she said softly as the party moved down the stairs.

Poe had taken her arm while Finn and Rose followed behind. He was out of uniform and in a fine blue coat with a high collar and gold buttons that ran in two lines down his chest. Finn looked equally fine in a grey jacket over a white tunic. He complimented Rose's pale coral dress nicely.

"I think that comes with age," Poe replied, allowing a slip of humor to enter his tone.

She was almost positive Leia Organa had been born with all of the grace and capability already there. But Rey let the compliment stand. She did look rather nice — her short hair had been braided once again and pinned at the base of her skull. Rose had found a tarnished gold chain strung with pearls that looked lovely against the dark burgundy. Her sleeves were long, bell-like. Perfect for hiding nervous hands. Before they had left Rey's room, Rose had attached Rey's dagger to the ornate belt at her waist — it was easily hidden in the folds of her skirt. Rey had met Rose's eyes in the mirror but said nothing.

With Poe on her arm, she could picture briefly what it would be like to be escorted by him. Uncomplicated, cheerful, witty Poe. He didn't brood, he was beloved by all. They would have made a suitable pair — the captain of the Queen's guard and her champion. A natural match.

But Poe didn't love her that way, and she didn't love him like that either. Still. Things might've been easier.

Her musing was broken as they look the last step and stood before the double oak doors that stood as tall as trees. Poe let go of her arm to assist her into her seat. On most nights he would usually be up at the high table with Leia and their noble guests. Normally, as champion, Rey would sit up there as well. Tonight Leia had excused them both, allowing them to sit among the other courtiers at lower tables. Luke had excused himself from coming altogether.

"Typical," Leia had snorted when her brother announced that he would remain in his quarters for the evening.

Rey didn't blame him.

There were so many eyes on her from the moment she stepped in the room that she immediately regretted not sending a request for a tray to be taken to her room and feigning illness. From the moment she walked in through the dinner service, she felt the pressure of everyone's gaze. It felt like every single person was watching her take tentative spoonfuls of soup and push venison around on her plate.

She winced when she heard whispers further down the table from a gaggle of painted courtiers — Spring court fey. Finn sent one particularly loud pixie a nasty glare. The lilac-skinned faerie fluttered her gossamer wings and tittered. Rose kicked him beneath the table, which led to him backing off and uttering a mumbled curse.

The worst was Snoke. He was seated next to Leia at the high table, Kylo next to him. Leia's face was stone-like as she listened to the king speak. She was about as weary as Rey with all of the politics of the council's summit. Snoke seemed to revel in it, however. Every so often his beady eyes slid to Rey's face and his twisted mouth smiled. It was not a particularly magnanimous smile.

Throughout Kylo tried in vain to catch her eye. In turn, Rey looked only at her meal and spoke only single-syllable words to those at her table. But everyone noticed the knight's locked gaze upon his maybe-bride. To some, it was endearing. Proof that Snoke's claims regarding his feelings were true. But to those close to the bride in question, his intense expression was eerie.

"He is creeping me out," Finn murmured. Across the table, Rose kicked him again, his second of the night. "Ow!"

"Ignore him," Rey said under her breath as a goblin approached with a decanter of wine. She didn't want to give anyone anything to gossip about.

Rose's gaze was sympathetic. She passed Rey a honey cake and nudged Finn when she caught him staring at Kylo Ren for the dozenth time.

Poe pointed out the trio of advisors at Leia's side. Mothma, Holdo, and Ackbar all spoke quietly amongst themselves. They appeared as tense as the rest of the Summer court, murmuring as the dinner commenced. Rey wondered what they'd asked of Leia if they agreed that she should submit to the proposal. Somehow, she didn't think Ackbar would think it a smart move. Mothma and Holdo were unknowns.

Before the dessert was served and just as the night's entertainment began (fire dancers from the Autumn Court), Rey stood up from her bench. No one glanced up, their eyes transfixed on the nymphs who juggled torches and balanced flaming hoops. Poe followed her as far as the door to the pavilion that overlooked the gardens.

"Go back," she hissed. "They're already going to miss me, now everyone will wonder why you're gone."

Poe look wounded. "Come to the kitchens later. We'll have a nightcap. You need something to help you sleep, you look exhausted."

He wasn't wrong — she'd barely slept since their guest's arrival two days ago. Purple-gray bags lined her eyes and her usually bronze skin was starkly pale.

Squeezing his hand a final time, Rey agreed and moved outside without another sound. Thankfully, it appeared no one besides Poe had noticed.

The night air was cool. She took deep breaths, lungs straining against her corset like a dog on a leash. After several moments of standing alone in the dark simply reveling in the peace, she made her way across the expanse of stone towards the stairs that lead below. The pavilion overlooked Leia's garden. It was large enough to host its own party — yet still being spring, the night air was too cool for tonight's reverie.

Rey picked her way through the overgrown paths. The lake abutted the property. The walls immediately stopped at the water's edge. It wasn't the most secure, as there was little stopping someone from coming upon them by water, aside from some rudimentary boundary charms. Leia's mother, the beloved queen Padme, had loved this lake. She was the one who had designed the gardens and this piece of beach. Rey had never met the long-dead queen, but she imagined that she would have liked her very much. They said she had Leia's fiery spirit and Luke's gentle nature.

Rey wanted to sit at the edge of the water, toss tiny stones against the waves, smell the mossy wet. Take a few moments to quiet her mind. But it was not to be. Within just a few moments of catching sight of the shimmering waters, she heard a crunch on the gravel path behind her and a hand clamped down on her wrist. Rey instinctively reached for her dagger. It stopped just against the ivory-columned throat of Kylo Ren.

His head was tilted cautiously upward. When she pulled the blade back it revealed the smallest knick against his pale skin. Blood welled at the cut, making her think of the last time her steel touched the neck of a beast. Thankfully, this time had not been fatal.

"What are you doing out here?" she said, unable to completely abandon the quaver in her voice. She dropped her hand, sheathing the dagger and stepping back automatically. Her motion was thwarted, however, when he caught her other limb.

He turned her weaponless wrist in his hand, drawing her closer and stroking the soft flesh where her pulse was exposed. "You're avoiding me."

"I'm avoiding everyone," she said shortly.

"I'm not everyone."

Her skin burned where his fingers traced patterns. She tried to pull away but his other hand was planted firmly on the small of her back. Rey frowned up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. Her breathing — already constricted by the corset — was even more impeded by his closeness.

Eyes half-lidded, Kylo looked down at her. Rey glared up as she awaited his answer. When she caught his gaze sliding to her lips she immediately shoved him. To no avail — he was tall and outweighed her significantly.

He breathed out a small laugh, pressing his nose to her forehead as if to reveal in how small and sweet she was. A butterfly against a hurricane.

"You're not putting any power behind it," he said softly in her ear. "When you and I both know if you wanted, truly _wanted,_ I would be flat on my back twenty feet away."

"Shut up," she grumbled and kissed him.

That surprised the knight enough to stop laughing. Rey's hands curled into the fine brocade of his jacket as she strained upward to meet his mouth. He crushed her against himself in response, hands holding her waist with a bruising grip. Rey pressed herself closer, closer, felt him shudder. In seconds she found herself carried to one of the secluded benches hidden beneath the welcoming limbs of a nearby willow, then promptly pulled onto his lap.

With the volume of her gown, it wasn't exactly easy; she was precariously perched. But that hardly mattered to Rey as she wound her fingers into Kylo Ren's dark hair, letting her lips move against his. No, there wasn't much that mattered at the moment….

He groaned when she bit his lip, which just made her blood rush faster. She felt wild, an unkempt thing, pure want. Were they going to do this here? Now?

 _No other time,_ a voice in the back of her mind observed. _May as well have your fun…._

She knew it wasn't merely fun.

He moved his attention to the neckline of her gown. It sat low on her shoulders and he allowed his lips to skim the exposed skin until he reached the place where her neck and shoulder met. His attentions on that oh-so-delicate spot were nearly enough to make her cry out.

"Kylo," she sang softly as the tips of his nose traced the curve of her neck. She turned her head so she could better face him, appreciated the hazy glaze to his eyes. Rey pulled him closer for another kiss, this one slower and softer, passion subdued.

She wanted him. Wanted him badly enough that she was willing to risk a few moments of closeness to hurt them both tomorrow. Sate herself tonight, but turn her back on him in the morning.

 _Would it be worth it? s_ he wondered as his hand slide beneath her hair to cradle the back of her head. _An hour of selfishness for a lifetime of regret?_

But she wouldn't know. A voice called out from beyond their seclusion in the willow, saying her name. She recognized the note of worry in it and momentarily cursed Poe. He must have noticed Kylo Ren's absence from the festivities and took it upon himself to check on her.

The fey beneath her froze briefly, uncertain. Rey sighed, placing a hand on his cheek. Though it pained her to do so, she stood, brushing off her skirts as she made her way to the curtain of leaves. Pausing to look back, she saw that he had stood up from the bench and made to follow.

"What will you answer be?" he asked, voice low and hurried. "Rey, I _need_ to know. What will you tell them?"

She hesitated. Kylo's normally stoic face was drawn in pain.

"I don't know," Rey said finally.

With that, she swept aside the willow branches and stepped into the moonlight. Poe was closer to the pavilion, carrying a lantern. The tiny beacon was moving away as he headed towards the pergolas that lead to the rose garden. When Rey caught up to him a few minutes later he pointedly did not remark on her mussed hair or swollen lips.

**—XXX—**

He returned to the wing where the Unseelie had been assigned. Phasma was there, clearly having left the feast early. She was in the sitting room provided to their party, a small but well-appointed room, cleaning a mace.

"Isn't that a task better suited to a weaponry?" he asked from the doorway.

Ice blue eyes barely flicked up from their task. "I would rather not terrorize our hosts more than necessary," she replied dryly. "Did you have a nice walk with your lady-love?"

She knew. Somehow, Phasma had guessed. While not terribly surprising — she was the most perceptive fey in the Unseelie court — it still felt a little like a slap. Kylo swallowed.

"It was fine," he said shortly.

Her attention still focused on the mace, she spoke quietly. "What do you think will come of tomorrow?"

Kylo Ren held back a sigh. That was everyone's question. All day their party — from Hux to the squires, the guardsmen and the servants, all had been asking the same questions. So was every other fey currently trapped in the Seelie palace. They were all at the mercy of a mere foundling and her contentious friends.

"I cannot say."

Phasma finally stopped to look at him squarely. "You just spent the better part of an hour with her and couldn't suss out their plan?"

He managed something like a laugh. "They don't have a plan. They're leaving it entirely up to her."

"Surely not."

Shaking his dark locks, Kylo let out a breath. "No, my mother's nobility wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then what did the foundling indicate?" Phasma was impatient. "You had to have done some talking."

Frowning, he moved into the room, taking a seat on the chair across from the captain of the guard. He kept his gaze on the ornate rug, eyes tracing the curl of each vine woven within. "She was uncertain."

Phasma rolled her eyes. "Heavens."

—XXX—-

The forest reminded her of before — a time when life was less complicated, a time when Rey herself was a mere orphaned outcast. Her loneliness had been profound then. But the exchange had brought with it all this….

Sometimes when the walls of Leia's lakeside palace felt stifling and the practice yard confining, she slipped out beyond the walls for the woods that lined the lakeside. There was a certain peace to be found among the trees. Summer was coming, and Rey felt the seclusion among the emerald leaves in her bones. She could spend hours sitting in one tree, feeling the breeze and simply watching the squirrels race overhead.

Today she'd slipped out before anyone could begin pestering her about her answer. Rey put on a pair of soft fawn-colored leggings, a blue tunic, her lightest boots, slipped her dagger onto the belt about her hips, and left out the back gate without a word to anyone. She had been doing a lot of that lately and the guilt ate at her.

Once in the forest, she'd climbed a familiar oak, finding a sturdy branch to settle in to watch the morning pass. It was just enough to clear her mind, help her focus.

Tonight, at sundown, her reply was due before the assembly. Leia expected her in a few hours to discuss the final decision. Rey suspected if she stayed in her room she'd be barraged by an untold number of people — her friends, noisy maids, well-intentioned advisors, possibly even Kylo himself. Everyone had a stake in her answer. Everyone thought they knew what her decision ought to be.

She knew what she was duty-bound to say. And she knew what her heart echoed when she saw Kylo. But neither of those things felt right, exactly. Agreeing to the union would result in returning to the Unseelie Court — precisely what Snoke wanted.

Rey shuddered at the thought of the Unseelie King's malformed mouth and beady eyes. They would be on her, always. After her last visit, they wouldn't underestimate her again. And this time, the bonds of marriage would be yet another thing keeping her confined.

Would Kylo Ren treat her like an equal in their marriage? Or would she be merely a pet and plaything? His dark eyes came up in her mind, along with the memory of his fingers on her ribs — light and far more gentle than she would have expected.

Leia wanted her to say yes. The queen hoped that this might prevent war, might bind their two colliding courts into something like an alliance. But Rey agreed with Poe — Snoke wouldn't let the marriage give Leia any advantages. After all, by blood Rey was of the Unseelie. The Seelie got nothing in this arrangement. Just because Snoke was assuaged this year didn't mean in the coming he wouldn't find another way to spark conflict.

She found herself snapped out of her reverie by the sound of quiet footfalls below. From her perch, Rey could make out a shadow drifting below. Leaning forward, Rey watched as the slender figure made their way through the brush delicately, avoiding any limbs or patches of decaying leaves that might make too much noise.

Rey was even more intrigued when she caught a flash of red when the figure half-turned suddenly, their hood jostling slightly to reveal brilliant fiery hair. _Mara Jade._

The lady of the autumn court looked very different from the last time Rey had seen her last night at the feast. Gone was the opulent gown of gossamer amber, the garnets and topaz that hung off her ears and neck. She did not look like the ruler of one of the seasonal courts in her tight black pants and black cloak.

The compulsion to follow struck Rey with little preamble. She carefully navigated her way down the tree, choosing to follow the older fey at a distance by keeping the higher ground — the forest was full of large expanses of stone. Rey kept along the scarp, treading lightly.

What was Mara Jade doing in the forest, alone? A fey of her standing, it was rare to be without some kind of an escort. Was she meeting someone? Doing something nefarious?

Rey got her answer when she stopped abruptly in the middle of the wood. While not quite a clearing, the area where Mara Jade paused had fewer trees. Center was a strange formation — a stone table, atop something that resembled a dais. An alter, perhaps.

The lady of the autumn court placed one hand on the table, seeming to consider the worn surface. Then she spoke clearly.

"I know you are there, Rey of the Seelie. Why don't you do us both the respect of ceasing this attempt at skulking?"

She stayed frozen for a moment, then wordlessly, Rey crept down from where she'd crouched along the scarp. Mara Jade simply waited, one brow raised and her mouth set in an amused purse.

"I apologize, my lady," Rey said, giving the older fey a quick curtsy. It felt strange doing so without skirts on. "I did not mean to sneak, I was surprised to see you here. It is unusual for one of your standing to be on your own, especially outside of the protection of the queen's walls."

The fey's bright green eyes were calculating. Still, she did not appear upset. Rey waited, keeping herself steady.

"We've not been properly introduced," she said finally. "You are much more mortal than I realized."

Rey blinked. "We met upon your arrival, my lady, three days ago."

Mara waved a hand. "That is hardly an introduction. Three days ago we were both stuffed into gowns and paraded around like purebred dogs. We are much more than prize hunting hounds, are we not?"

Taking in Mara Jade's worn boots, the casual set of her shoulders, the natural lines around her mouth and eyes, the way she leaned against the stone table, Rey realized that the older fey was right. They practically hadn't been introduced. The woman before her now was far more relaxed than the person she'd curtsied to three days ago in Leia's great hall.

"Yes," said the younger woman slowly. "I suppose so."

Mara smiled. There was a wicked edge to it. "My courtiers would be surprised to see me so trussed up as I was. They despair of me most days. I am not one for all the pomp and circumstance. But gatherings such as this do not allow for my preferences. Besides, they are a good opportunity to remind the upper courts of that we are not some mere bannermen at their beck and call." She tilted her head, evaluating. "Tell me, Rey, why are you in these woods?"

The abrupt switch sent the knight's head spinning. When she had a moment to catch her breath, she spoke softly. "I was considering the offer set forth by the Unseelie. I needed some time and space to clear my head."

Green eyes flashed. "Ah yes. You are on the clock, are you not?"

Rey shuddered. She took a seat on one of the cylindrical stones that lined the altar. "Yes. Mere hours left, I'm afraid."

"It is no easy thing, a political marriage. Even when the match is a good one, there is a lot of pressure."

"And when the match is ill?"

Mara tilted her head again. "Is it?"

The knight kept her eyes on the ground, tracing out the pattern in the stone below her feet.

"I've known Kylo Ren a long time," Mara said. "He is many things, but I believe him to be a kind man, at heart. He is known for his temper and his skill with the sword. Yet he is not one for the fuss of nobility. I rather think we all have that in common."

"He's hardly a paragon of compassion."

Mara snorted. "No. I think you would be hard-pressed to find one among us who is. The fey are not a soft people. Even your queen is known for her cold heart." The red-head softened. "A creature would have to be blind, however, to miss how he looks at you. He stares at you as one stares at a perfect sunrise."

"That doesn't make it right," Rey snapped suddenly. "Agreeing to the marriage is hardly an alliance. Snoke is holding us hostage."

Mara pushed herself off the table. Her expression was mild, despite Rey's rudeness. "I will not pretend to know your heart, young one. But my years are greater than yours, and I can say with confidence that few are as lucky to be wed to someone who has such a clear appreciation of them as Kylo Ren does of you."

"Did Luke look at you that way?"

There was a long pause. Mara blinked several times before swallowing. Rey feared that she had finally taken things too far.

"If he did, I didn't notice. But I never had the opportunity to marry him. He was Seelie and his sister's knight. I am Unseelie and Lady of the Autumn Court. We could not change our duties. So I'm glad then if I was blind." She considered Rey for a moment. "If I had married your master, we both would have walked away from all we'd ever worked towards and everyone who relied on us. I still don't know if we made the right choice. But the choices we made worked."

Rey stood. "What if you could? Make the other choice, I mean? Even if it meant surrendering some of yourself?"

Mara Jade frowned. "Dreaming idly won't change the past."

Bravery surged through Rey. She took Mara Jade's hand in her own, consequences be damned. "I'm not talking about changing the past. I mean right now. If you could walk away from your court to be with Luke, would you? I'm not asking hypothetically."

Green eyes blazed. "What are you proposing?"

**—XXX—-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and reviews are welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**-XXX-** **-**

Kylo rejected the offer of a manservant to assist him in dressing for the final council meeting. Instead, he bathed, shaved, and dressed with care. He wondered if Rey was performing a similar routine and what her mindset might be. Was she carefully selecting her attire? Inspecting herself in a mirror? Preparing in anticipation of presenting herself to her future partner…or dressing to declare war?

His master was overly confident that he'll have his way. His gleeful smirk was plastered on his ruined face from the moment they meet in the parlor all the way to the Great Hall where the rest of the council awaits. Kylo was far less certain of Rey's answer. He knew her far better, had spoken to her, and her uncertainty weighed on him.

Though he tried to assuage her fears, he doubted that will be enough to convince her to leave his mother's side. And damn her, Leia and all of her nobility was a convincing case.

The Great Hall was already full by the time they enter. It seems all of the Summer Court is an audience, along with anyone else from the other court's traveling parties who would not normally be in the room was abuzz, falling to a slight hush when the Unseelie enter and move to their side of the room. He could feel the weight of over a hundred eyes upon him. Some would be familiar, fey he'd grown up with and known as the prince of the Seelie. What must they think now?

His mother was at the head of the room. She looked regal as ever in a gown the color of a luna moth, a stunning necklace of aquamarine at her throat, and her hair piled on top of her head. Her mouth was tight. As their eyes met she inclined her head the barest inch. He returned the gesture.

Behind Leia sat his uncle. Luke didn't make any effort to acknowledge his nephew and formal pupil. Kylo wondered what Luke desired. Did he wish for Rey to make the union? Kylo had no doubt his mother was hopeful of it — they'd been counting on Leia to soften at the thought of her champion with her wayward son. But what of Rey's mentor?

He realized as he sat and looked at the space beside Luke that Rey was not there. Tico sat beside her lover, the human Finn. All of Leia's other advisors were present. Dameron, Captain of the guard and the one who had escorted Rey only a few nights earlier, was there as well. Even blasted Casper, who had been with the family since his grandfather's time, sat among them. But no Rey.

It appeared everyone else had noticed this too. He could hear her name echo throughout the room.

_Rey, Rey, Rey, the foundling, Rey._

_What will her answer be?_

He was asking himself the same thing.

Someone speculated that she had simply run away. Another guessed she was taking her time dressing. A member of the Unseelie sneered, saying that it was far more likely she was a coward. Some champion.

She was being dramatic, he thought, as Lando's party arrived and seated themselves. Not only was she flirting with being late, but she was also making a scene, arrive after everyone else. He half loved her for it.

Finally, after a stressed Leia began whispering frantically to Casper, the doors to the Great Hall opened once again.

Rey walked in with her head high, looking straight ahead at her queen. She wore the same burgundy gown she'd donned for the feast a few nights ago, the one than hung low on her shoulders, though today her short hair hung loose, curling at the ends. Without any preamble or apology, she made her way to the center of the room and curtsy deeply to the assembled nobility.

"Rey," Leia said, relived. "We are pleased you have arrived."

"My lady," she said, bowing her head. "Forgive me for my tardiness."

"You are here now," the queen said graciously. "We are all well aware that this decision has weighed heavily upon you. We appreciate what a significant choice it is. I shall not drag this out longer than it needs to be. What have you decided?"

Hazel eyes landed on his as a long pause consumed the room. Rey's eyes were unreadable as they lingered on his. She took a deep breath before turning back to her monarch and opened her mouth.

"My lady," she said slowly. "This felt, in many ways to be an impossible choice. Despite his pretty words, King Snoke is holding us, hostage, with threats of war should I fail to submit to his proposed marriage."

That was when he knew what the answer would be. Kylo's hands tightened into fists, the leather of his gloves protesting. _Rey._

She wasn't looking at him now. Going on, she spoke with greater strength, volume increasing. She reminded him, more than ever, of his mother. Her rage was barely contained, but it was rage and grace and so, so beautiful. How could he both hate her and love her so?

"And while I find myself caring a great deal for him who would be my intended, I cannot abide by bullies, my lady. And neither should the Summer Court." Here she paused. She still wasn't looking at him.

"I choose neither, my lady."

The room was as silent as a grave.

"Neither?" Leia said cautiously, panic rising her tone. "Rey —"

Her champion did not allow her to finish. "And I am afraid with that I must also resign from my position as your champion and, indeed, from the Seelie court altogether. I find I must align myself with another."

There was a deafening sound as the room absorbed this information. Rey stood silently as the reaction moved through the room in waves.

 _Coward,_ hissed the Unseelie voices.

 _How could she?_ echoed a few from the Seelie side of the room.

 _She abandons us!_ some moaned.

Lando, for his part, appeared amused, sitting back against his seat to observe the room at large with a mischievous grin on his face. Rey suppressed her own smile. Soon enough, there would be even more mischief to be had.

It came quickly. Mara Jade stood from her side of the room, addressing the room at large. "I have long considered removing myself from the Autumn Court. I am weary of life as a monarch. I wish to return to a simpler existence. But without an heir, it was an impossible task. Rey shall be Lady of the Autumn court. And as such," she turned to Rey, giving the younger fey a rare half-smile. "There is a formidable ally on your side, Leia."

Snoke stood. "Preposterous," he roared. "You cannot hand over one of the seasonal courts to a foundling!"

Mara Jade regarded the king coolly. "The Autumn court has long been ruled by those deemed unworthy. Outcasts, orphans, and more than one bastard. I believe that the people of Autumn will welcome a new lady with open arms. Of course, I shall assist in the transition."

Leia was still dumbfounded. "Mara — why?"

Her bright green eyes softened on the weathered knight just behind the queen. "I have spent many years regretting what I left behind when I ascended. I intend to cast those regrets off if it is possible."

Luke gazed at her with unabashed admiration. Rey was stunned to see her mentor so taken when over the last few days he'd been so very impassive. It was easy to see now, their responsibilities behind them, how much the two regarded one another. She suspected that Luke was not nearly so surprised by this strange turn of events. Mara must have summoned the courage to approach him the night before….

"This changes nothing," Snoke spat. "The Seelie have still slighted us, and we demand retribution."

Rey turned to the Unseelie. "It changes everything. The Autumn court will not see you threaten the Seelie, not for my actions."

There was another roar from the room. Snoke had begun shouting, Leia was replying with a restrained anger, and Lando merely laughed. All around was chaos.

However, Rey had eyes only from fey seated next to Snoke. Kylo looked almost — almost — proud. His mouth twitched in something akin to amusement.

**—** **XXX—**

In a fury, the Unseelie made haste to leave. Snoke swore that he was not done with the Seelie than the Autumn court would not accept a foundling, and with that, they left the Great Hall to prepare to leave the Seelie land altogether. Leia sagged in her seat with relief, uncaring that all of her court and a number of others were present to see her un-queenly slouch. Mara and Luke slipped out as soon as possible, the Autumn entourage dispersing soon after as well. Rey, in the aftermath, was nowhere to be found.

Rose, Finn, and Poe, searched the Great Hall frantically before dividing to look in her room, the stables, the woods, and the gardens. When she was not to be found they reconvened in the kitchens.

"The Unseelie are leaving tomorrow at dawn," Finn said as the trio sat in their corner of the room, nursing mugs of tea along with a healthy bout of worry and confusion. "You don't think…"

"She said she cared for him." Poe was staring into his mug as though it contained all of the answers. Or, alternatively, as though it had personally traumatized him.

Rose patted Poe's arm. "Well, she did spend most of the feast the other night kissing him, right?"

He groaned. "I had hoped maybe that was an accident."

Rose Tico laughed. "Rey doesn't have those kinds of accidents," she said.

**—** **XXX—**

The sun had set long ago. The practice yard was empty and dark, unlit save for the moon that hung low in the sky. Kylo couldn't seem to make himself move, despite the slight chill in the air. He wanted one more hour in the place where they'd last sparred. First sparred, really.

Snoke had practically destroyed their parlor in the southern wing. Most of the courtiers took the hint and snuck away as he used his magic to fling objects about. Phasma had rolled her eyes at the sound of the first crash — a table, by the sounds of it — and made her way to the stables to prepare for their ride at dawn. Kylo had wandered to the practice yard, wanting some quiet to think. For the first few hours, he'd hacked away at a dummy, replaying the scene over and over again his mind.

Rey. Lady of the Autumn Court.

She'd not only manage to evade Snoke's trap, but she'd also come out on top. Mara Jade had long been indebted to the Unseelie. It was due to Snoke she'd been installed as the leader of the lower court, following the mysterious death of the Hutt who had ruled before her. As a result, Mara was bound to be allied with Snoke - though she often rebelled against the notion. But Rey was a fresh start…and one who was loyal to Leia. Rey owed Snoke _nothing_ for her new station. She was beholden to no one. The Autumn Court was a lesser seasonal court, smaller, but they had many bannermen and plenty of gold.

There was still a bitter twinge in his chest at the thought that she'd found a solution that had not included him by her side. It was too much to ask that she make that concession. Snoke's apprentice in her inner circle would be a stain on her rule.

Snoke would be livid about this for months, if not years. Perhaps, in time, he could convince the Unseelie King to make him an emissary to the Autumn Court, assuming that Snoke didn't cut diplomatic relations in a fit of rage. At least then he might still see her…

As though summoned by his treacherous thoughts, she was suddenly there. Walking out of the weaponry and swinging one leg over the fence that lined the practice ring. Out of her brocade dress and in a simple tunic and leggings, she looked like a whole new Rey. He had not seen her so relaxed since the day he'd first seen her riding with Dameron, Tico, and that human Finn, months ago. Her shoulders were loose and eyes bright. He almost thought her a vision.

"I thought I might find you out here," she said conversationally as she approached, as though the last time they'd seen each other she'd not shattered his whole world. In each hand, she bore a practice sword. Tossing one to him, she asked, "One quick round, before you go?"

Just like that. Like it was nothing. As though she hadn't, a mere four hours ago, stunned the entire realm by declaring herself Lady of the Autumn Court and rejected Snoke's demands.

He caught it without a thought and stared at her. "Rey —"

"Our usual wager," she added as she took up her favored stance. "A question for a winning blow."

With that, they were off. She quickly beat him, landing a blow on his shoulder in mere seconds. "What did you think of today's council meet?"

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"I'm asking the questions," she reminded him with a pout.

Rolling his eyes, he replied. "It was quite a dramatic stunt you pulled. I suspected Mara would abandon her throne someday — it never suited her — but I would have never believed it would have been for you or Luke. Snoke was far from pleased."

Something flickered in her eyes. "He hasn't…hurt anyone?" she asked carefully.

He shook his head. "No, Rey," he said softly, wishing suddenly to take her hands into his.

Relief colored her face and she demanded they start again. This time he fared better and managed to skim his dull blade along her hip much to her chagrin.

"What are you going to do now?"

Thoughtful, she balanced the wooden sword with one hand. "Mara will bring me to the Autumn lands next week. We'll make the announcement, the court will swear fealty, and she'll stay for a few weeks to help me sort everything out. Luke is going with us. I'm hoping Rose and Finn will accompany me — at least until I get my bearings."

"That sounds lonely."

"Yes," she said distantly. "I suppose it might be."

Without warning, she struck, laughing when he barely dodged her. Kylo scowled and surged forward, thrusting as she parried effortlessly. A stark contrast from their first fight. He could feel a touch of the magic behind each blow she dealt, a surge of extra strength guiding her blade. She was so much lighter on her feet too, dancing as she teased him. It was enough of a distraction that she won handily, catching him on the calf.

Rey circled back, stopping just short of his chest. "My turn again."

He looked down at her, suppressing a smile. Already it hurt, knowing that tomorrow he'd turn back to the Winter lands without her. Her teasing, her joy, it was just a twist of the knife.

She took his hands in her, wrapping her fingers around the ones that still held the practice sword. "I don't know how to ask this," she said. There was a sudden quiver in her voice. "But I…I couldn't ask in there. You see, you're right, I will be rather alone. And I'll be a new, untested monarch. It's important I make alliances and have allies in my own right. You would — you could be an asset."

He watched her, processing her words. Was she asking him to…be an advisor? A pen pal? A spy?

"I know it's a risk," she continued hurriedly. "But I believe — I know it would be a good match."

"Rey?"

She shivered, biting her lip. "Kylo. Would you marry me?"

There were a number of things he'd anticipating her saying. This had not been on the list. For the second time that day, Rey had stunned him into silence.

Embarrassed, she rushed to speak and fill the space left by his shock. "It would be a tie between us and the Unseelie, you see. You could even have the title of lord if you wanted, though most of the time I think partners are 'consorts.' I know it's —"

He silenced her with a kiss, dropping the practice sword so he could wrap a hand around her waist and pull her flush against him. Rey's fists curled into the lapels of his jacket as she stood on tip-toe to meet his lips. She practically hummed as he pillaged her mouth, leaning into the kiss with as much enthusiasm.

When Kylo pulled away, breathless, he rested his forehead against hers. "I wouldn't mind being a consort. Though you'll need a champion, too. Mara never bothered naming one."

She laughed even as tears wet her cheeks. "Champion, consort, whatever you prefer. Just so long as you're mine."

**—** **XXX—**

When Snoke left the next morning, the stablehands were shocked to note that it was without the captain of the guard nor his champion by his side. One dwarf who had spotted the king entering his carriage noted that he was even more livid than he'd been in the Great Hall the previous afternoon.

By midmorning, word had spread that Snoke had left Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma behind. " _Spies,"_ some speculate. _"Holding us hostage?"_ others guessed. But that was soon known to be untrue when a scullery maid burst into the kitchen shortly before lunch, announcing that she had seen Lady Rey and Lord Kylo in the gardens — kissing, no less!

A page topped this bit of gossip later in the day when he excitedly told Cook and the assorted maids that Rey had sought an audience with the Queen, accompanied by Kylo Ren. The young brownie had been made to leave by Casper, however, he was certain he'd heard the knight tell the Queen of her intent to marry Kylo Ren, the very fey she'd refused only a day before.

There was so much talk and speculation that by dinner, half the castle thought that Rey had been bespelled by their once-prince. The other half was still sure that Kylo was nothing more than a threat installed by Snoke to spy upon the household.

Rose caught a gaggle of page boys murmuring in the hall outside the queen's offices. Instead of scolding them, as she usually might, she passed with a secretive smile tucked in the corners of her mouth. A short while later, joining Rey in her rooms where she was packing, Rose relayed what she had heard.

Rolling her eyes and blown a lock of hair from her forehead, the young knight laughed. "Well, Leia will make the announcement tomorrow. They'll be satisfied soon enough."

Rose shook her head. She was still in disbelief that Rey was leaving, let alone marrying someone they'd long considered an enemy. "I doubt that will stop the rumors."

Rey shrugged, continuing to sort through her trunk. Even though she'd only been at court for a year, she'd managed to accumulate quite a few papers, trinkets, odds and ends. Her wardrobe was somewhat lacking, especially for someone of her new station. But, Rose observed wryly, the young knight has more than a few weapons spreads across her mattress — three daggers, her sword, a dozen flat knives designed to be easily hidden in clothes. A small light bow that had been a midwinter gift from Poe, handcrafted from a springy birch and inset with mother-of-pearl. And the hatchet she'd brought with her from her former life - handle red with chipped paint.

"Mara said I'll probably need to scale back my time in the practice yard," Rey said when she caught Rose's eyes. "But I figured it wouldn't hurt to bring them along."

Rose heard a note of pain. Despite that this was the best possible ending, she sensed that this wasn't an easy transition for her friend. From an orphan living alone among humans to the leader of one of the seasonal court, in just over a year. Anyone would be overwhelmed. At the very least, Rey's subtle anxiety was tempered by the soft glow of one in love.

Still, they all worried — a new court and only Kylo Ren for company. Rey might vouch for him, but that didn't mean they were entirely convinced. Finn, in particular, had grumbled that if anything untoward happened to their friend, the entire Seelie Court would join him in storming the Autumn palace. Poe's grim agreement proved that it was not an idyl threat; as captain of the guard, he had the pull to make it a reality.

"We'll come to visit in a few months," Rose said softly as she moved to the wardrobe and began sorting. There were some articles that were a little too worn and not befitting someone of Rey's new station. What couldn't be mended by next week they would simply need to replace. She wondered if Mara had a lady's maid who oversaw such things. Perhaps she could advise them what Rey might need….

A knock on the door startled their steady work. They exchanged a glance. Rose went to the door after a beat.

There stood Leia. Her brows rose at the sight of her lady assisting her former champion, but she made no comment as she strode inside. She held a small bundle against her stomach. It was strange to see her in casual attire, a loose and unadorned dress, her thick braid simply swinging against her back. She paused as Rey and Rose executed quick curtsies.

"How is it coming along?" Her hazel eyes flitted to the trunk Rey had just been rummaging through.

"Very well, my lady, there is not much to pack."

The queen nodded, making to sit in one of the room's two chairs. "I've been thinking. Of course, you must take Mallow. She's fond of you, and it is important to have a good horse. It is my understanding that Mara arrived on horseback, not in a carriage. It would be too much trouble to bother about returning the mare."

Rey swallowed roughly. She's been sad at the thought of leaving Mallow, the horse that had been assigned to her time and time again. Knowing that she'd have yet another friend in the Autumn Court made her heart swell.

"Thank you, my lady," she said. "She is a good mare. I am grateful for your generosity."

The queen smiled. "That is hardly generous," she said dryly. "I believe the poor creature would wither without you. She is quite attached. But that was not the only thing I have brought you."

She unwrapped the bundle in her lap, removing first a brass buckle twisted like a vine, a few finely wrought flowers cast throughout. It formed a "V" shape in its center. Next came a delicate circlet, a crosshatch of silver with crystals inset at every meeting point, a few delicate silver chains coming from either side to attach it to the head. The crystals winked at her. Rey was transfixed.

"These belonged to my mother," Leia began, holding the circlet aloft. "They're not particularly old pieces, but I thought you ought to have them. As the wife of my son, you're entitled to a few things. This circlet was the one my mother wore when she met my father. And this buckle was one of her favorites. I'm having belts made ready for you. She often wore this center to her chest, with additional straps reaching around her shoulders."

"My lady," Rey breathed.

The queen raised a hand. "This is the least I can give you." She softened slightly. "You will be my daughter-in-law soon. I had hoped that, should the day ever come, I could give the woman marrying Ben a few of the family relics. Unfortunately, circumstances dictate that I can only offer these meager trinkets."

"They are —" Rey struggled to find words. "The finest things I have ever seen, let alone owned."

Leia laughed. "As lady of the Autumn Court, you will soon have many finer jewels. Mara was never one for jewelry, so you'd assumed otherwise, of course. But I know that you will soon have some fine garnet pieces at your disposal."

With that, she stood. "I will leave you to your work. I have a feeling tomorrow after my announcement, you'll rarely have a moment to yourself."

**—** **XXX—**

He hadn't spoken to his uncle one-on-one in…years? Decades? He hadn't planned on starting now — the sign of the old man still filled him with an old frustration, like the surface of a scar that got prickly before a thunderstorm.

Luke appeared to have no such reservations. He calmly sipped his tea from across the scrubbed wooden table. Of course, _of course,_ the blasted old knight had beat him to the kitchens. Luke had lived here longer than Ben had, and he wasn't loathed by most of the staff as Ben was. And, being Luke, he rose well before the sun for a modest breakfast. Something that his nephew had picked up after years of his uncle's tutelage. He couldn't physically sleep in beyond the first rays of dawn.

Ben winced when Cook violently slammed a bowl of porridge before him with a sniff. A few drops had spilled out the side. He sighed and reached for the honey, adding a healthy drizzle. He would just ignore them all — his uncle, the angry servants, Rey's disgruntled friends. They were only here five more days.

But the old knight had other plans. "You've learned moderation. Your porridge used to be more honey than oat."

Kylo looked up with a frown. "I've grown up."

Luke's blue eyes twinkled. "Indeed."

Uncertain of his uncle's intentions, Kylo looked away and kept eating. Of course, Luke wouldn't leave it alone. Sitting back with his tea, he spoke again.

"What convinced you?"

Irritated, Kylo set down his spoon. "What?"

Luke repeated himself. "What convinced you? To join her?"

This was not a conversation he wanted to have with anyone, let alone estranged family. But it was clear that Luke wasn't going to let him to eat in peace.

With a deep breath, nostrils flaring, Kylo replied. "She did. It's as simple as that."

Luke's brows rose. "What did she promise you?"

"Nothing beyond herself," he scoffed. "What, do you think she paid me? Promised me power? I'm taking a demotion as her husband."

"Exactly. So what did she give you?"

A teenage Kylo Ren would've done something dramatic by now — cause his uncle's tea mug to explode, perhaps. But with a sigh, he crossed his arms.

"I don't have anything to prove, old man. Especially not to you."

"Ah, but you do," Luke corrected conversationally. "Rey is ten times the fey you are. And she is claiming the court of my beloved. I want some assurance that six months from now that it will not mysteriously be in your grasp"

Kylo scowled. "If you're so uncertain, surely Rey can convince you."

"I want to hear from you." His gaze was steely now.

There was an interlude of silence as the two mages stared at one another from across the table. The bustle of the kitchen slowed as the room's occupants realized that two of the most powerful magic users in the realm weren't merely having a tense conversation over breakfast.

Kylo broke first. "She offered me nothing more than her love," he said finally. "And that was enough for me. Once I might have thought we could take on Snoke together. But she showed me that outwitting a bully like him is better than responding with force. I am happy to have a peaceful existence with her and nothing more."

His uncle's eyes stayed locked on his for another moment before allowed himself a small smile.

"If you hurt her or your mother again, I will not hesitate," he said, resuming his tea.

Kylo slowly picked up his bowl. Together they finished their breakfast in companionable silence.

**—** **XXX—**

Of course, it had to be Casper.

He was rather bitter that his mother's closest — and most annoying — advisor had to be the one to marry them. But Rey said it would spare them the pomp and circumstance of a proper wedding. Which was both of their preferences. And besides, Mara said it would bring them favor to arrive in the Autumn Court already wed.

"It's important you show you are a united front," she'd said seriously as they'd gathered in Leia's study at the beginning of the week. "You're both unknowns. But it will be a show of strength, one of the Unseelie and Seelie bound together."

He didn't ask which was which — whether he was the Unseelie or Rey was. Was your chosen alliance overridden by blood?

Truly it didn't matter. Rey had squeezed his hand as his mother, uncle, Mara, and his mother's advisors all spoke. They were making big plans, beyond their impending wedding. Holdo was supposed to follow them in a few months, their first diplomatic visit, with Finn and Rose. Mara was outlining the strategy for introducing Rey to her new people. And Luke was quietly discussing offensive strategies with Phasma, Ackbar, and Mothma — the Unseelie wouldn't likely making an outright attack, but undoubtedly they would not take this slight lying down.

That has been six days ago, a length of time that simultaneously felt like a blink and six full years.

Phasma stood beside him, the only person he felt remotely relaxed around among the small crowd. They were in one secluded corner near the rose garden, everyone beneath a pergola heavy with bleeding heart flowers. Beyond his mother, uncle, Mara, and her assortment of courtiers, Dameron was there with the human. Holdo was present, standing beside Mothma and his mother. Ackbar was socializing with the crowd from the Autumn Court. Tico was absent, though she was likely with Rey.

He'd not ever envisioned his wedding day — such things were so far off the realm of his desires, that it had simply never come up, despite being raised with the knowledge that as future king he'd need to. Kylo did realize, however, looking at the assembly, that he was missing his father. Han Solo would have embarrassed his wife with some bawdy jokes — but she would have blushed and laughed along. His uncle Luke wouldn't be looking so grey. And Kylo, if Han were here, Kylo would be an entirely different person.

It was rare that he bore the memory of his father. And he wondered, not for the first time since arriving home, how his mother could stand to look at him. She'd not done more than greeted him gently every time their paths had crossed since his arrival nearly two weeks ago.

Would Han be proud? Would he like Rey?

Phasma interrupted this flow of thought with a nudge on the shoulder.

Rey had appeared in the garden, accompanied by Tico. Everyone's eyes were instantly drawn to her. She appeared calm, taking measured steps. She wore a dress of ivory that was loose, sliding off her shoulders and hips like rain. On her brow was a diadem - his grandmothers, he'd seen his mother wear it a handful of times. Aside from that, she was simply presented, there was nothing to suggest that this was the wedding of a great noble lady. Then again, he was hardly dressed up. Kylo cast these musings from his mind as he caught her eyes. She had a subdued smile, eyes only for him. He couldn't help but return the expression.

Words were said quietly, Casper joined their hands, and just like that they were bound — once and for all.

He almost didn't hear the applause that rose from the small gathering as they kissed. Kylo was too focused on the quirk of Rey's mouth against his and the indescribably feeling of rightness that had blossomed in his chest.

Rey pulled away first, her eyes glazed with joy.

Later, when his mother hugged him fiercely for the first time in decades, when Poe grudgingly shook his hand, Tico behind him with her eyes glinting, when he caught sight of his uncle in one corner of the garden with Mara Jade, their heads bent together, he knew that this was the only way things could be.

They left the festivities long before anyone else had, slipping away when the dishes were being cleared from dessert. She led him, hands clasped, to her room. It was nearly bare - they were leaving tomorrow just after dawn - and her bed way tiny, but they managed to squeeze on it together. Their breath matched in time, her back to his chest.

"I'm a little frightened," she admitted drowsily. "What if they don't like me?"

He ran the tip of his nose along her neck lazily. "That would be impossible."

Rey shivered happily at his attentions. "You didn't like me."

"I've always liked you."

"Is that why you kept trying to fight me?"

With a theatrical sigh, he nuzzled his wife's - _wife! -_ brow. "You were irresistible. They will like you. You are fair and kind. It shall be a peaceful transition of power."

She turned in his arms to face him. "And you'll be there."

He kissed her as a response.

With that, they drifted off to sleep.

**-XXX-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for going on this journey with me! Please leave feedback, and if you haven't check out the media I referenced in the first chapter!


End file.
